Varios pasos por delante
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: ¿Os imagináis que Shinichi se levante una mañana, dandose cuenta que todo fue un sueño? Para colmo, ¡despertó en el mismo día en que se transformó en Conan! Sabiendo perfectamente lo que ocurrirá de ahora en adelante, gracias a su sueño, ¿qué hará el Sherlock del siglo XXI? (Shinichi/Shiho) CoAi /Cap 14 editado. ¡Gracias, Melania! *u*/
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, gente! :D**

 **Supongo que, como yo, a muchos fans les molesta mucho el hecho de que anden diciendo la posibilidad de que en el final de DC se descubra que todo fue un sueño.**

 **Sabemos que, en realidad, no será así (más le vale a Aoyama-sensei**

 **7-7). No podría vivir más sabiendo que mi querido Conan no existe ni siquiera en su serie 0.0**

 **Pero en fin, hace ya años que eso se anda diciendo, pero hace poco que se me ocurrió esto.**

 **Shinichi se despierta una mañana, dándose cuenta de que nada fue real... pero, se despierta en la misma mañana en la que todo empezó, y todo transcurre exactamente igual a como lo hizo ese día. Entonces se da cuenta de que su sueño podría haber sido una premonición, y esta mas que dispuesto a comprobarlo, más que nada porque hecha de menos su vida de aquel sueño... sobretodo a cierta pelirroja que desea volver a ver a todo costo. *u***

 **Así que al fin lo escribí.**

 **Espero que os guste :3**

* * *

 **— VARIOS PASOS POR DELANTE —**

* * *

Los primeros rayos vespertinos de la mañana le golpearon en la cara con toda su intensidad. Soltó un bufido, ocultando la cara bajo la colcha.

— Tío Kogoro —nombró al hombre que, supuestamente, en esos momentos debía estar durmiendo en la cama al lado del futon en que se encontraba él mismo, con voz ronca por el sueño—, corre las cortinas, por favor.

De haber estado más despierto, primero, jamás le habría dicho a Kogoro que cerrase las cortinas. Aunque no le importaba mucho, porque seguro el tío estaba tan metido en sus sueños profundos, debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol que ingería por las noches, que lo más probrable es que no hubiese escuchado la frase del niño que tenía como protegido. Segundo, se habría dado cuenta de que su voz, aunque rota por el cansancio vespertino, no sonaba como la de un niño de siete años, si no como la del adolescente que realmente era. Tercero, los ronquidos del tío Kogoro no le estaban maltratando los tímpanos, al igual que todas las mañanas.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de eso último. Sin embargo, no se alarmó. Un poco más despierto, trataba recordar algo que el tío les hubiese dicho a Ran y a él con anterioridad, algo como que tendría que madrugar ese mismo día por "x" asunto "que no concernía a cierto niño de gafas, que gustaba mucho de meter las narices en todo". Pero no recordó nada de eso. El día anterior había transcurrido normal, en lo que se refiere ya en su acostumbrada rutina como Conan. En el desayuno Kogoro estaba demasiado ocupado tomando cerveza (que por poco se derrama en su traje cuando leyó que Yoko Okino daría un concierto en Beika para las cercanas fiestas de primavera) y siendo inútilmente regañado por su hija, sobre que la cerveza distaba mucho de ser un desayuno sano, como para dar ninguna noticia de ese tipo. Después de eso, él fue a la escuela con los niños y Haibara, así no volvió a ver a Kogoro hasta la tarde. Fue cuando una mujer llorosa llegó a la agencia de detectives, con un nuevo trabajo para ellos. Estaba demasiado ocupado buscando pistas para resolver el caso en nombre de Kogoro el Durmiente, como para fijarse si él le avisaba a Ran de que al día siguiente no estaría en casa. Después de volver a la agencia, recordaba, comenzó a sentirse mal de la nada. Ran le chequeó y dijo que lo más pobrable es que estuviera cogiendo un resfriado debido a la época del año. Él no compartía la misma opinión, muy dentro de sí guardaba el miedo de que el APTX 4869 ya hubiera empezado a hacer estragos en su cuerpo, pero obvio que no iba a decirle eso a Ran. Tomó la sopa que la joven le preparó y no se atrevió a replicar cuando le mandó a la cama más pronto de lo normal. Aunque eso le fastidio mucho, porque así no podía contactar con Ai. Después de eso, Kogoro tuvo otra oportunidad para decirle a la chica que al día siguiente no se encontraría en casa, si ese era el caso.

Suspiro hartó de la luz, que ya era tan intensa que la colcha no servía de escudo contra ella, decidiendo que el paradero de Kogoro no le importaba tanto.

— Hora de levantarse —rumió para si mismo y, entonces sí, abrió grandes sus ojos azules al notar su voz.

Se tensó. ¿Y si... el día de ayer el APTX actuó del revés y volvió a su cuerpo normal? Estaría feliz de pensar eso ¡si no fuera porque sería Shinichi durmiendo en el futon de Conan, en la habitación de Kogoro! Se incorporó como un muelle, temiendo lo peor. En cuanto vio a su alrededor, se quedó todavía más shokeado que hace un segundo, no terminando de decidir si su nueva situación era mejor o peor a la que había imaginado.

— ¡Pero qué...! —no pudo evitar soltar antes de inspirar un poco por la sorpresa.

El costoso armario de caoba maciza a su frente parecía estar disfrutando mucho de darle los buenos días, después de meses sin hacerlo. Se encontraba en una cama de matrimonio, pegada a la pared, en la que durante años tan solo él había dormido.

A su izquierda, un escritorio a juego con el armario, a su derecha, un gran ventanal con terraza y vistas a la casa del vecino. La casa del profesor Agase.

Estaba completamente solo en su habitación, en la Mansión Kudo. Tan pronto como inspiró, expiró un poco aliviado. Por lo menos no estaba en un lugar desconocido. Pero aun así ¿Qué cárajo...? Él se había dormido la noche anterior como Conan en la habitación del tío Kogoro ¡y ahora despertaba como Shinichi en su propia habitación!

"¿Qué esta pasando?" —pensó nervioso.

Su vista viajo de abajo suyo, comprobando que realmente su cuerpo era el de un adolescente de 17 años y no el de un niño de 7, al despertador de su mesita de noche, igualmente de caoba. Y ahí se quedó. Totalmente estática, sin poder ser apartada de la fecha que dictaba el aparato.

Un gran estruendo inesperado, llegado de la biblioteca de la Mansión, fue el perfecto sustituto del grito que Shinichi quería soltar, pero no fue capaz.

En su lugar, y como si el estruendo de antes no hubiera sido suficiente para despertar a todos los vecinos.

— ¡ ¡ ¡NO PUEDE SER! ! ! —grito fuertemente el mejor detective adolescente del Este.

Nunca se le había visto tan alterado.


	2. Chapter 2

**— VARIOS PASOS POR DELANTE —**

 _ **2**_

* * *

 _— ¡ ¡ ¡NO PUEDE SER! ! ! —grito fuertemente el mejor detective adolescente del Este._

 _Nunca se le había visto tan alterado._

Por los pasillos escuchó unos apresurados pasos que se acercaban a la habitación, alertados por su grito. Segundos después, el profesor Agase, un tanto golpeado y totalmente manchado de yeso, abrió la puerta precipitadamente. A sus espaldas colgaba un prototipo de mochila propulsora con una correa desprendida.

— ¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Shinichi? —le preguntó seriamente preocupado, como si el hecho de que él mismo se encontrara en el lugar, y en ese estado, fuese normal.

El chico le miro, levantandose de la cama aun con algo de shock grabado en su rostro, también mezclado con preocupación por el hombre. Durante un segundo no entendió lo que sucedía ahí, hasta que recordó. La mañana del día en que él se transformó en Conan, Agase se había estrellado contra la pared de su biblioteca, por culpa de un prototipo inestable de mochila propulsora. Así que el despertador no estaba mal. Él realmente se encontraba... ¡en el pasado!

— Yo estoy bien —habló, tratando de esconder el asombro en su tono y en su rostro. Pero no lo logró. No por nada el profesor lo había criado. Le miró de arriba a abajo, observando el estropicio y suspirando—, pero tú...

Entonces, Agase entendió mal el comportamiento del joven. Trago saliva. No tenía ni idea de como se había dado cuenta de que había destrozado la pared de la biblioteca de la mansión, sin ver el destrozo. Por otra parte, era el mejor detective del Este...

— ¡Lo siento de veras, Shinichi! —quiso excusarse, pensando equivocadamente que el chico estaba enfadado con él por el estropicio— Me conoces, sabes que no fue intencionado. ¡Te juro que los libros de tu padre y los de Holmes están intactos! Yo pagare el arreglo...

Shinichi poso una mano en el hombro de Agase, sonriendo sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, dándole a entender que no estaba enfadado. El hombre no pudo evitar el suspiro de alivió que salió de su garganta.

— Ya está. De seguro que lograrás inventar algo que funcione decente un día de estos —eso él lo sabía bien—, ahora, por favor, déjame intimidad para poder vestirme. Después iré contigo para curarte las heridas —suspiró, recordando— y de paso a ver el estropicio.

El hombre asintió y se dejó arrastrar a la salida, dejando que el chico le cerrara la puerta bruscamente, casí en las narices, repitiendo "te lo pagaré, prometo que te lo pagaré". Por suerte, confundiendo el comportamiento fuera de lo común de Shinichi como una grande sorpresa por su colosal metida de pata.

No notó que, tras cerrarse la puerta, Shinichi se dejó caer en el suelo, espalda pegada a la pared.

"¿Y ahora cómo salgo de está?"

Antes le había pasado algo parecido, recordaba, cuándo tomo un antídoto provisional estando enfermo y terminó 10 años en el futuro. Pero aquella vez todo había sido un sueño, a pesar de que se había sentido muy vivido. Esperaba con todo su ser que esto también lo fuera.

* * *

El boquete, que iba del suelo al techo, la estanteria empotadra de madera de roble, hecha astillas en el suelo y los libros manchados de yeso y desperdigados por todas partes, estaban peor de lo que recordaba.

Shinichi, vestido ya con el uniforme escolar, le ponía alcohol y suero a las heridas del profesor, procurando no mirar mucho hacía ese lado. Le quedaba el consuelo de que los vecinos no preguntarían, tan acostumbrados como estaban a Agase.

— ¡Ay, ay, ay! —se quejaba el hombre— Más cuidado, Shinichi. ¡Que escuece!

— ¿Y a mi qué me cuentas? —le rebatió— Haberlo pensado mejor antes de usar esa cosa sin comprobar que funcionaba como era debido.

La primera vez que había hecho eso, estaba más concentrado en hacerlo rápido para llegar pronto al instituto y que Ran no le regañase. Pero después de llevar casi un año sin asistir (porque, en su defecto, debía asistir de nuevo a la primaria como Conan en su lugar), ya no le importaba tanto.

— Y si crees que esto es malo —prosiguió, aprovechando que el hombre se había quedado callado por su verdad de peso—, solo espera a que Haibara te coja el cuello...

Agase le dedicó una mirada de confusión. Se tensó en el acto, un muy mal presentimiento gestándose dentro de él. El profesor abrió la boca para hablar.

"No —pensó desesperadamente Shinichi—. Por favor, no preguntes lo que creo que vas a preguntar"

— ¿Quién es Haibara?

Fue como si el mundo le callese encima, todavía más.

Por supuesto. Shiho Miyano, la científica de los Hombres de Negro, todavía no había sido traicionada, todavía no se había convertido en Ai Haibara. Su querida compañera... aun estaba en las manos de esos bastardos.

Apretó los dientes y los puños tan fuerte, que el bastoncillo que sujetaba se partió con un "clac" ahogado por su mano.

— Shinichi —Agase se veía seriamente preocupado por su cambio brusco de actitud. El joven miraba el agujero del lugar, como si de repente se hubiera transformado en una persona a la que él, aun odiando a los asesinos con todo su ser, deseara por encima de todo desmembrar poco a poco—, ¿de verdad te encuentras bien?

Él salió de su trance poco a poco, no lo suficiente.

— No —dijo con la boca tensa—. Por favor, profesor, vayase.

Agase parpadeó.

— ¿Cómo?

Shinichi le clavó unos ojos azules como cuchillas.

— Dije que se vaya, necesito un momento en soledad.

Asintiendo preocupado y nervioso, estuvo a punto de colocarse de nuevo la mochila mortífera, pero Shinichi, recordando que haría eso, le detuvo a tiempo.

— Si usas eso te estrellaras de nuevo —le dedicó una sonrisa forzada.

— Verdad... —el hombre no se atrevió a decir más, mientras se acariciaba la nuca y el pelo blanco que le quedaba— Adiós, Shinichi...

Y sin más salió de la habitación, dispuesto a usar la salida y entrada convencional de la mansión. Decidió que llamaría a Ran. Aunque la chica ya no le fuera a buscar de camino al instituto porque a él no le gustaba, esta vez se notaba que necesitaba a su mejor amiga. Shinichi no estaba tan loco como para ponerse en ese plan delante de Ran, que bien le bajaría los humos con un golpe bien dado de karate en donde no llega la luz del sol.

Apretó el paso cuándo el ruido de otras cosas siendo volcadas con violencia le llegó desde la biblioteca, preguntandose quien sería Haibara. Lamentaba no ser un detective para averiguarlo por su propio pie.


	3. Chapter 3

**— VARIOS PASOS POR DELANTE —**

 **3**

* * *

 _Apretó el paso cuándo el ruido de otras cosas siendo volcadas con violencia le llegó desde la biblioteca, preguntandose quien sería Haibara. Lamentaba no ser un detective para averiguarlo por su propio pie._

A Ran le sorprendió que alguien la llamará justó cuando estaba en la ducha, preparandose para un escolar día cualquiera. La vida de aquella joven no era muy interestante a pesar de tener un padre y un mejor amigo detectives. Le alarmó ver el nombre del profesór Agase en la pantalla, pues no necesitaba de una masa cerebral mayor de la medía para saber que el hombre solo la llamaría por asuntos que concernían a Shinichi.

— ¿Tan pronto? —suspiró hastiada a la nada.

A pesar de que su amigo era un joven genio, muchas veces comparado con el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes, solía meterse en problemas en los que, generalmente, no era capaz de salir solo. Y lo peor es que nunca pedía ayuda y enseñaba las garras cuando alguien (poca gente ya, en realidad) quería tenderle una mano amiga. Un chico realmente insufrible, el cuál, a pesar de ser mejores amigos (eres el Watson de mi Holmes, le había confesado una vez), era normal que le hiciera el vacío de la nada, cuando lo que ella tenía que decir le dejará de parecer interesante. Pero Ran no le culpaba de nada. Al fin y al cabo, ella misma había visto más cadáveres de los que le hubiera gustado ver nunca a su edad de 17 años, y hasta a una joven tan feliz como ella le estaba costando cada vez más confiar en las personas porque, por lo visto, a todos, menos a ella, les era fácil enterrar un cuchillo en el corazón de las personas amadas.

El aburrimiento se transformó en preocupación cuando el profesor, viendo que ella no contestaba, le envió un mensaje. Era urgente.

«Ran, ve a la casa de Shinichi. Le ocurre algo sobre una persona llamada Haibara. No está como siempre. Suerte.

Nos vemos, Hiroshi Agasa.

Pd: Accidentalmente le rompí una pared de la biblioteca. Por favor, ni lo menciones»

La joven enarco una ceja a la vez que decía con ironía, visiblemente más relajada, "solo una mañana común". Cualquier otra chica habría montado un escándalo, ¿paredes rotas? ¿amigos con comportamiento fuera de lo común? ¿nombres desconocidos?, pero para Ran eso ya era normal.

Rapidamente le escribió un «Ok, profesor. Está todo controlado», y siguió preparándose solo con un poco más de rapidez de lo normal.

Le preparó el desayuno a su padre y salió del piso hacía la Mansión de los Kudo, preparándose mentalmente para el encuentro con un Shinichi rabioso por cualquier tontería.

"Y si no lo esta —pensó—, se pondrá rabioso con el simple detalle de mi presencia"

Sonrió al recordar tamaña bronca que le echó el joven cuando tenían diez años, tostada en la boca, sobre que _detestaba_ que dedos ajenos tocasen el timbre, sobretodo en la mañana. Gustos raros que tenía Shinichi, pero así lo quería. Aunque en su momento el pobre no se libró del enorme chicon en su cabeza, pues ella misma andaba sensible por el reciente divorcio de sus padres, algo que él se pasaba por el arco del triunfo aun hoy. Amistad muy extraña la que mantenían ambos, sin duda. Pero no era la única formada por un chico excéntrico y una chica normal que estaba en las mismas aparentemente pésimas condiciones (como la de la hija del Inspector Nakamori y el propio primo de Shinichi, los cuales se comunicaban casi por entero con discusiones a grito pelado) y aun así se mantenían a flote perfectamente.

Llegó al gran portalón, el cuál rezaba "Kudo" al lado contrario del timbre. No se dio cuenta de que había llegado corriendo, hasta que su cuerpo se dejó tumbar por si solo en la pared con respiración entrecortada, al lado del buzón. El cuál estaba lleno a rebosar de cartas, hasta había algunas tiradas en el suelo, porque de ninguna forma cabían en el buzón.

Ran las recogió y rió escéptica. Solo había que ver los colores pastel de los sobres y los corazoncitos para darse cuenta de que eran todas cartas de admiradoras en las que seguro no faltaban las frases "Te amo" y "cásate conmigo". De seguro su amigo había vuelto a lucirse el día de ayer con algún caso. A Ran le hacía mucha gracia, porque estaba segura de que si ponían a todas las chicas autoras de esas cartas en fila para conocer en persona a Shinichi, todas huirían espantadas en menos de un minuto. Pero en seguida se le fue la gracia y suspiró tristemente. Ojalá su propio padre fuera tan buen detective como su amigo, así no pasarían tantos apuros económicos...

Moviendo la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos, tocó el timbre. Y entonces fue cuando se preocupó de verdad.

En un día normal la voz de Shinichi no habría tardado en sonar por el telefonillo gritándole algo como "¡Entra ahora o vete, pero no toques _mi_ timbre!" Contrario a eso, Shinichi se dignó a aparecer en persona por la puerta, cruzó el patio y le abrió la gran verja.

— Hola Ran —la saludó, como no, con medía tostada en la boca.

A simple vista no parecía que hubiera perdido los nervios recientemente, ni que nada lo preocupara. Pero su mirada... Sus ojos azules la miraban como si llevase años sin verla y estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no lanzarse a sus brazos llorando.

— Correo —le dijo la joven medio en broma, pasándole en montón de correspondencia recogida del suelo, queriendo cambiar de tema, aunque no hubieran comenzado a hablar de ello.

— Ah... —el joven se comió lo último que quedaba de la tostada y tomo las cartas sin ningún entusiasmo. Ran pondría la mano en el fuego a que acabarían en la basura antes de siquiera ser abiertas—. Tienes un aspecto horrible, incluso más que normalmente. ¿Has engordado? Sí, sin duda es eso.

A Ran se le hincho una vena en la cabeza. Tener un mejor amigo para esto...

— Deduzco por tu presencia aquí y tu ligero sonrojo de cansancio que el profesor te contó lo sucedido hace un rato y te pidió que vinieras corriendo —dio de pleno con un ligero tono de molestia. Ran _no_ debía estar allí... Se golpeó mentalmente. Por supuesto, los cambios en el pasado cambian el futuro, ¿cómo se le pudo olvidar eso?—. Te aseguro que no hacía falta. Ahora entra. No has desayunado y éstas hambrienta.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Ella paso un tanto recelosa y frunciendo el ceño. Shinichi nunca la había invitado a entrar en su casa. Claro que no era la primera vez que pisaba la mansión, cuando tenían trece años Shinichi le dio una llave de la misma, con la escusa de que ya llevaban siendo amigos el suficiente tiempo como para que ella entrara y saliera de su casa cuando gustara. Pero Ran sabía que se la había dado como una escusa para enmascarar la frase "me siento solo, hazme compañía" después de que sus padres se habían mudado a EEUU sin él, y el pobre se quedó viviendo solo en esa tan enorme como vacía mansión. Ella no necesitó ser detective en ese momento para deducirlo. Pero aunque el tema de la llave había sido una gran muestra de confianza, él nunca antes le había puesto en palabras una invitación a su casa.

Y eso le olía mal, muy mal.

En la cocina él le ofreció tostadas con mermelada, ella no pudo decir que no. El chico se sentó en frente de ella en la mesa, leyendo el periódico.

"Fingiendo leerlo" —pensó Ran. Pues notaba que los ojos y la mente del joven estaban en otro lugar, fuera de esa habitación.

Eso era algo muy normal en él, nada preocupante, si no fuera porque en su rostro se notaba la preocupación, el miedo, la _ira._

Ella tragó saliva antes de hablar, pero él se le adelanto.

— Vaya con esto —le señaló una de las múltiples noticias. Ella se sonrojo enseguida con solo mirarla— Joven capitana de Karate lleva a su equipo a la final del torneo por tercera vez consecutiva —leyó—. Felicidades.

De seguro ya lo había visto antes, Ran estaba segura de ello.

— Sí, bueno, no fue nada. Solo me imagino que mi contrincante eres tú. Entonces doy golpes más a gusto.

Shinichi entrecerró los ojos.

— ¡Muy graciosa! —soltó como si hubiera pronunciado el peor insulto del mundo— Supongo que he de llevarte a Tropical Land por esto...

Ran asintió, de repente muy feliz.

— Está noche, como me prometiste.

— Ajá...

Ella ya no pudo aguantarlo más.

— Shinichi Kudo —dijo golpeando levemente la mesa—, algo anda mal contigo. Exigó saber que es.

Él tembló imperceptiblemente.

"Pues veras Ran, resulta que el día de hoy ya lo he vivido. Unos hombres de una Organización criminal me obligaron a tomar una droga que supuestamente debió haberme matado, pero me transforme en un niño en su lugar y estuve año y medio viviendo contigo como tal. En un punto de ese tiempo la científica creadora de la droga intento suicidarse con ella. Para su sorpresa, también se transformó en niña, así que decidió buscarme a mi, la única víctima de la droga antes que ella. Nos aliamos contra la organización. Y ahora que he retrocedido en el tiempo sin ella, la hecho de menos y saber que esos malditos hombres la están explotando, y muy posiblemente violando, en estos momentos no me ayuda nada a tranquilizarme"

Definitivamente no le podía decir eso.

— ¡Shinichi! —el grito enojado de Ran le devolvió a la realidad. Al parecer había vuelto a desconectar del mundo— ¿Qué. Te. Pasa?

— Estoy preocupado por alguien —respondió al fin, y la forma sentida en la que lo dijo ablandó completamente a Ran.

Se volvió a sentar, un tanto avergonzada.

— ¿Preocupado por alguien? —¿pero por quien? Si Shinichi era un auténtico sociopata. Solo le guardaba apreció al profesor Agase y a ella misma... que supiera— ¿De ese tal Haibara del que le hablaste al profesor?

Él fruncio el ceño, molesto.

— "Esa tal" —le corrigió el genero—. Y sí, es por ella. Es una compañera de trabajo... en realidad me atrevería a decir amiga... y está metida en graves apuros.

Ran boqueó. ¡Ella tuvo que esperar pacientemente tres años a que Shinichi la llamase "amiga" de forma recelosa! Ya no digamos sentida de verdad. Pero su ataque repentino de celos se fue en cuanto escuchó "graves problemas".

— ¿Es detective? —quisó saber, de forma apremiante— ¿la persigue algún asesino vengativo?

Él negó.

— Es científica —y en cuanto dijo eso, se dio cuenta de que habló de más.

Maldita conficianza y su habilidad para sonsacar cosas. Callando repentinamente, se levantó, puso su mochila al hombro y observó a Ran con los ojos entrecerrados.

Le golpeó levemente la cabeza con un dedo. Algo bastante molesto.

— ¡Eh! —se quejó.

— Tonta, no te metas en la vida de los demás —la regañó, volviendo a ser el de siempre—. Por tu culpa ya estamos llegando tarde a clase.

La joven abrió grandes sus ojos, viendo el reloj de la cocina.

— ¡Dios, es verdad! —exclamó poniéndose de pie— ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?!

Y, sin respuesta, ambos salieron corriendo de la mansión, en dirección al instituto Teitan.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hey, mis detectives! :D**

 **Aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

 **— VARIOS PASOS POR DELANTE —**

 ** _4_**

* * *

 _Y, sin respuesta, ambos salieron corriendo de la mansión, en dirección al instituto Teitan._

Fue como un milagro, pero consiguieron llegar a tiempo, eso sí, totalmente cansados y sudados. Menos mal que ambos eran acostumbrados deportistas (una porque hacía kárate y el otro por salir corriendo detrás de los culpables que tenían la manía de huir al saberse descubiertos). De cualquier forma, por estar distraído por todo lo que le estaba pasando, Shinichi recibió un balonazo en toda la cara. Maldijó en silencio mientras tomaba la pelota entre las manos y se sobaba la cara, no recordaba ese maldito balón de fútbol.

— ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó un alumno cualquiera de los que estaban jugando un pequeño partido antes de que sonase la campana.

Ran no quiso reírse de su amigo, de veras que no quiso, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta la situación de esa amiga suya sin rostro. Pero eso fue demasiado hasta para ella. Estalló a tal carcajada limpia que hasta le salían lágrimas de la risa.

Shinichi le lanzó una mirada venenosa.

— A ver si te reías tanto si te daba a ti —le soltó.

— Lo siento —trató de disculparse ella, pero aun reía un poco—. Pero es que ja, ja, ¡parece que has perdido facultades! ja, ja, ja.

Tras esa última carcajada al fin logró parar de herirle la moral al chico.

Shinichi la miro como mirando tras ella, tal vez recordando los tiempos en los que eran niños y él era un crack en el fútbol.

— Bueno, mi cabeza está demansiado concentrada en los casos como para pensar en el estúpido fútbol. Además —nombró colocando la pelota en el suelo y chutandola. Desde fuera del campo su gran patada logró marcar gol en la portería del otro lado. Todos se quedaron con la boca colgando por ese gran chute, hasta Ran. Él la miró con una sonrisa de superioridad—, no es como si hubiera perdido mi toque.

— Tampoco pierdes la oportunidad para mostrar tu superioridad ¿verdad? —suspiró, de repente pesarosa— Si no hubieras dejado el fútbol...

— ¡Ahora sería una súper estrella! Lo sé, lo sé —terminó la frase por ella, hastiado de eso. Estaba harto de lo mismo, tanto de Ran como de su padre. Sabía perfectamente lo peligroso que era ser un detective, mejor que cualquier otro. Pero ser futbolista, o escritor, no le llenaba tanto como la adrenalina de meter a los malos entre rejas. Además, si él no fuera detective, Haibara...—. ¡Vivo solo desde los trece años! ¡Mierda Ran, que me apunten con una pistola, o incluso que me llenen de balazos, no es nuevo para mi, se cuidarme, mierda!

Y sin más se alejó de ella a zancadas, sintiendo que la furia hacía los hombres de negro volvía a él. Sin darse cuenta de que dejaba atrás a una Ran totalmente shokeada por lo último dicho, que no ayudaba en nada a que alguien se tranquilizase.

— Shinichi...

— ¡Wow! —exclamó otra chica, acercándose a ella. Ran no tuvo que mirarla para saber que era Sonoko— ¿Problemas en el paraíso? Jo, jo. A dicho "mierda" dos veces en la misma frase, ¡realmente lo has cabreado! Ja, ja, ja.

— Sonoko, no es gracioso —susurró ella, a lo que la otra joven torció el gesto.

No le gustaba ver a su amiga así.

— Bueno, ¿se puede saber que le hiciste a "don aspirante a Sherlock Holmes" para que esté más idiota de lo normal? —hizo una pequeña pausa antes de añadir— ¿No intentarías violarlo?

La cara de Ran se volvió totalmente roja y casi salía humo de ella.

— ¡Sonoko! —chilló, totalmente avergonzada.

La joven Suzuki rió a carcajada limpia.

— Eh, tranquila. Ya se que eres totalmente pura y aburrida. Era solo para que reaccionaras un poco, que parecías muerta, amiga —entonces le guiñó un ojo—. Además, no es como si no le tuvieras ganas.

Rió todavía más al ver que el sonrojo de su amiga aumentaba.

— C-callate, Sonoko —pidió, mirando a otra parte.

Y ella lo hizo, satisfecha consigo misma por lograr que Ran ya no tuviera pensamientos deprimentes. ¿Quién es la mejor de las amigas? Por supuesto, Sonoko lo es... o eso se cree ella.

* * *

Durante toda la jornada escolar Shinichi se mantuvo ausente. Tenía su gracia, año y medio luchando por volver a ser él mismo y no Conan Edogawa y ahora se sentía perdido en ese lugar, sin tener a Haibara sentada a su lado, a Ayumi, Genta y Mitsushico en los asientos a su otro lado y el barullo de los niños de primaría de por medio, sentía como que no pertenecía allí. ¡Por Dios, si hasta sin contar a Ran y a Sonoko ya ni se acordaba de los nombres de sus compañeros! Era amargo el darse cuenta de cuan importante se había vuelto para él ser Conan. Como un actor demasiado encariñado con su mejor papel, tal vez más.

Estuvó más tiempo del deseado golpeando la hoja en blanco de su libreta con el lápiz. Todas las horas de clase, golpeando la misma libreta. Hasta se quedó dentro en la hora del recreo, preocupando mucho a Ran. Pensando, como no, siempre pensando. Ahora más que nunca debía pensar. Y decidir, sobretodo decidir, que rayos seguía después de esto. De verdad que deseaba que esto fuera solo un mal sueño provocado por la fiebre que tuvo la noche anterior, como aquella vez.

Entonces, febrilmente, reaccionó. Comenzó a escribir algo importante en la hoja y después la arrancó, guardandola en un bolsillo del uniforme.

* * *

Ran solo se atrevió a sacarle de su trance en cuanto sonó el timbre de la salida. Como siempre, ambos se acompañaron en el camino de regreso a sus casas.

— Shinichi, ¿estas seguro de qué estas bien? —Ran miraba avergonzada al suelo mientras hablaba— Es decir, no puedo entender como te sientes... Pero si alguna vez Sonoko... o _tú_ —marcó notablemente la palabra— estuvierais en peligro, sabes que no dudaría en ayudar y... ya sabes, los amigos de mis amigos son los mios y no se en que está metida esa Haibara, pero si yo, quiero decir, mi padre, pudiera ayudar en algo, sabes que solo tienes que pedirlo.

"¿Y qué iba a hacer tu padre? ¿Buscarla dentro de un microondas?" —no pudo evitar pensar él, más no lo dijo, pues sabía que Ran estaba poniendo todo su corazón con ello.

La miró a los ojos y le sonrió, enternecido, no pudiendo evitar recordar aquella vez en la que Ran ni lo pensó para interponerse entre Haibara y la pistola de Vermouth, entre otros momentos en los que arriesgó su vida por los que le importaban, a pesar de saberse poca cosa.

— Ella tenía razón —dijo, confundiéndola—. De verdad eres un ángel.

No es como si él no lo supiera de antes, de todas formas.

Ran no le entendió, ¿de quién hablaba? Pero aun así se sonrojó un poco, realmente alagada por la comparación.

Se quedaron caminando en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que llegaron hasta la verja de la mansión. Entonces ella volvió a tomar la palabra.

— Si no quieres ir a Tropical Land hoy lo entenderé —dijo jugando nerviosa con sus manos—. Siempre podemos ir otr...

— ¡No! —la interrumpió él, con los ojos como platos, sobresaltandola— Quiero decir, vayamos, sera divertido...

Ella asintió, notando muy dentro de si que no debía meterse más en el tema.

— Entonces, nos vemos más tarde... —estaba por dar la vuelta, pero entonces él pareció recordar algo.

— ¡Espera! —ella se dio la vuelta, expectante. Él se preparó para soltar la mayor mentira de su vida... de nuevo— Mañana saldré del país, ya sabes, un caso que no he podido rechazar. Pero se supone que justamente mañana también va a venir un primo lejano mio, un niño de no más de siete años, me han dicho. Sus padres sufrieron un accidente de coche y no tiene otro sitio más que quedarse en mi casa y claro, mis padres me avisaron tarde de que vendría así qué...

— ¿Quieres que cuide de tu primo mientras no estás? —adivino ella, sonriendo. Él asintió— ¡Pues por supuesto! ¡Amo a los niños! Además, ¿para qué están los amigos, si no?

Él sonrió, aliviado. Es decir, sabía perfectamente que ella no se iba a negar, pues en su momento no se negó cuando se lo pidió el profesor Agasa. Más bien le alegraba soltar semejante bola sin que ella se diese cuenta de que mentía. Demasiado acostumbrado estaba a jugar con sus dos identidades...

— Gracias, eres la mejor de las amigas. Él estará mañana en la casa del profesor.

Se despidió Ran y entro en la mansión, arrugando el papel que guardaba dentro del bolsillo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La decisión principal estaba tomada. El mundo le daría de nuevo la bienvenida a Conan Edogawa.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hey, mis detectives!**

 **Aquí llega otro capítulo ;)**

* * *

 **— VARIOS PASOS POR DELANTE —**

 ** _5_**

* * *

 _La decisión principal estaba tomada. El mundo le daría de nuevo la bienvenida a Conan Edogawa._

En cuanto Ran llegó a la entrada de la oficina de detectives Mouri debajo de su casa, donde sabía que estaría su padre, pues necesitaba decirle que ya había llegado y que a partir de mañana tendrían a un nuevo inquilino, lo primero que escuchó antes de girar el pomo fue un muy hermoso y audible:

— ¡MIERDA!

Despues de eso se apresuró a entran en la habitación.

— ¡Papá! —exclamó preocupada— ¿Qué te ha pasado?

El detective Kogoro Morí estaba sentado como podía con la borrachera que ya llevaba encima, como demostraban todas las botellas vacías de cerveca esparcidas alrededor del escritorio. Con expresión de no haber podido ir al baño en días, el hombre obvserbaba la primera plana del periódico de ese día que sostenía entre sus manos. En la cual lo que más llamaba la atención era la gran foto de Shinichi sonriendo con superioridad a la vez que le levantaba un pulgar a los flaxes como diciendo "eso es, gente, yo soy el mejor".

— ¡Nuestro joven Holmes lo ha vuelto a hacer! El hombre en silla de ruedas no era realmente un paralitico. ¡Shinichi Kudo resuelve el caso del homicidio del rico magnate que durante dos semanas había dejado a los policías encerrados en una incógnita! —leyó Kogoro partes de la noticia de primera plana, con infinita envidia tiñendo su voz, antes de tirar el periódico a la basura— ¡Maldito chico detective, me está llevando a la ruina!

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Ran. Y ella preocupándose... Su padre ni siquiera se había molestado en leer el resto de noticias, en especial la que hablaba de ella...

— Si bebieras menos y te centraras más en tu trabajo, no se, tal vez podrías ser más listo que él —le echó la bronca poniendo la voz que su propia madre ponía con él cuando aun estaban casados.

Mientras, se resignaba a recoger todas las botellas y dejar el sitio decente. Por si venía un cliente que no se espantará.

— ¿Cómo que tal vez, hija, cómo que tal vez? —resolló y luego hipó— ¡Es obvio que yo soy mas listo! ¿Pero sabes el problema con él? Que es un maquinador. ¡Ah! Recuerdo cuando le vi por primera vez, no era más que un crio y habían matado a su tío, pero aun así, ¿estaba asustado? ¡No! El muy maldito tenía esa cara de superioridad y se campaba a sus anchas al lado del cadáver tan tranquilo. ¡No es increíble!

— Lo se, papá —dijo Ran rodando los ojos, harta ya de la conjetura de su padre sobre que Shinichi era un psicópata—, estuve ahí. Y al final resultó que al señor Kuroba no lo mataron, fue un accidente ¿recuerdas?

Claro, como olvidar el día que conoció a su mejor amigo.

— ¡Y no me hagas hablar de ese primo suyo! ¡Sí, el hijo de la víctima! ¿Cómo se llamaba? Algo de ladrón...

— Kaito —le refrescó ella la memoria—. Kuroba Kaito.

— Como sea, ¡hasta su nombre dice que es alguien sospechoso! Nunca olvidaré lo que vi en los ojos de ese niño, Ran, ¡era la maldad más pura concentrada! En serio, nunca me fie de esos dos. Es más, estoy completamente seguro de que ese chico "detective" es el auténtico asesino en todos los casos.

— Oh, por Dios, papá... —susurró Ran, con vergüenza.

— ¡Piénsalo! ¿Qué hace todo el tiempo él solo en esa mansión? Seguro que ve se aburre tanto que ve a alguien pasar por la calle desde una ventana y se dice a sí mismo "oye, ese tipo tiene cara de odiar su vida, seguro que no le importa que lo maté" y allá va él a investigarlo todo sobre el pobre imprudente y luego lo mata para acabar echándole las culpas a otro. ¡Asqueroso manipulador!

"No es mi padre, no le conozco" —pensaba Ran sin parar, mientras Kogoro hablaba.

— Por cierto, un niño va a quedarse con nosotros un tiempo, no te importa, ¿verdad? —informó Ran, deseando cambiar de tema.

Kogoro interrumpió su perorata para quedarse mirando a su hija con sorpresa. Parpadeó un par de veces para enfocarse, de verdad no esperaba eso.

— ¿Un niño? —cuestionó.

— Sí, un niño, es... familiar del profesor Agasa —se apresuró a mentir, pues sabía que si le decía que el niño estaba emparentado con Shinichi, mientras aun estaba ebrio, este se negaría en rotundo a tenerlo en casa—. El profesor tiene proyectos importantes y no puede hacerse cargo de él.

Kogoro rezongó.

— Bueno, si es así el crio ese se libra de una buena, ese viejo loco crió al chico detective y mira como salió, es más que obvio que en mi tendrá una figura de vida mucho mejor —dijo para luego abrir otra botella de cerveza y beberse la mitad del contenido de un sorbo, del cual una parte se le escapó por las comisuras de los labios, empapandolo. En silencio, Ran agradeció parecerse más a su madre que a su padre.

— ¿Eso es un sí? La verdad es que no se cuanto tiempo va a quedarse...

El hombre dejó la botella en el escritorio y frunció un poco el ceño, pensando.

— ¿Le harás tú la comida? —cuestionó.

— Pues obvio que sí, soy la única de la casa que cocina.

— ¿Vas a vigilarlo tú?

— Me comprometí a cuidarle, por supuesto.

— ¿La escuela, los accidentes, los berrinches, lugar donde dormir?

— Yo, yo, yo y yo.

— ¿Y qué tendré que hacer yo por ese crio?

— Prácticamente nada —contestó, sabiendo por donde iban los tiros de su padre.

— Ah, perfecto, entonces que se quede todo el tiempo que quiera —terminó aceptando el hombre— ¡Pero que no toque mis cervezas! Con los niños de ahora nunca se sabe...

* * *

En la tarde, el profesor Agasa llamó a Ran. Le preguntó sobre su encuentro con Shinichi, sonaba bastante decaído.

— Bueno, parece decaído porque una amiga suya está pasando una mala situación —le informó, vacilante.

— ¿Qué amiga? —le preguntó el hombre, extrañado. Pues que él supiera las únicas amigas que Shinichi tenía eran Ran y Sonoko y para de contar, ni siquiera tenía amigos de su mismo sexo. Pero, de repente, se escandalizó cuando una idea cruzó su mente— ¡¿No será el tipo de "amiga" que te deja marcas de pintalabios en la camisa?!

Ran hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírse. A veces el profesor se parecía mucho a Yukiko cuando de su amigo se trataba. Pero la gracia se le fue enseguida.

— Sabe tan bien como yo que es imposible que Shinichi tenga "amigas" así —pues aunque Shinichi era el sueño de la mayoría de las adolescentes de Japón, él era bien inocente para esas cosas—. Si quiere mi opinión, estoy segura de que esa tal Haibara en realidad solo existe en la cabeza de Shinichi.

— ¿En la cabeza de...? ¿Quieres decir, una amiga imaginaría? —comprendió el profesor— ¿No crees que Shinichi está grande para eso?

— Me dijo que ella era científica, ¿cuándo Shinichi pudo haber tenido contacto con científicos de alguna clase? —cuestionó. Agasa se quedó pensando la respuesta, pues en ese momento no se le ocurría nada...

Al otro lado de la linea, la chica suspiró.

— Profesor, me duele decirlo, pero aunque me esfuerzo por ser una buena amiga es obvio que yo no soy tan lista o incisiva como él. Hay veces en las que no le comprendo por mucho que lo intenté y Sonoko ya ni se molesta. Además, no sale de esa mansión si no es por un caso o si yo lo sacó a patadas... Obviamente tiene que sentirse muy solo y...

— Su mente se ha inventado a una amiga con un cociente intelectual igual al suyo, ¿eso es lo que me intentas decir?

— Sí —confirmó Ran.

— Comprendo... —el profesor se quedó mirando a la pared, procesando lo dicho por la joven— ¿Y... y qué deberíamos hacer?

Después de unos segundos, Ran tomó la palabra.

— Rezar porque sea temporal, hacerle más caso, en unas horas voy a ir con él al nuevo parque de atracciones, a ver si eso le refresca la cabeza. Pero si persiste... pues habrá que consultar a un especialista.

En su lado de la línea, Agase asintió con la cabeza, pesaroso, a pesar de que ella no podía verle.

— Entiendo... Gracias por decirme, adiós Ran.

Y cuando colgó el teléfono, alguien tocó al timbre.

— Shinichi —se sorprendió el hombre al ver al chico.

"Hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma" —no pudo evitar pensar Agase en ese momento.

— Buenas tardes profesor, espero no molestarle.

— ¡Venga ya! Tú nunca molestas, ya sabes que está es tu segunda casa —el hombre se alarmó un poco al ver urgencia en los ojos azules del joven—. ¡Pero no te quedes aquí! Pasa, pasa.

Fue cuando lo hizo, que se dio cuenta de que Shinichi llevaba una bolsa.

— ¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó.

— Ropa de cuando era un niño, la voy a necesitar.

En seguida Agase comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, no entendía nada.

— ¿Para qué?

— ¡Oh, no se preocupe! Le explicaré todo en la noche, con más calma, ahora tengo un poco de prisa.

Agase se dijo que probablemente no era nada, que a Shinichi no le pasaba nada y esta solo sería otra de sus excentricidades. Le dijo que se lo explicaría en la noche, eso le tranquilizaba un poco.

— Ah, por cierto, le dije a Ran que está noche iba a salir del país para resolver un caso. Si pregunta, no la saqué del error, por favor.

Vale, esto ya se estaba poniendo demasiado feo.

— ¡Por Dios, Shinichi, quieres decirme que tienes entre manos!

El chico sonrió tranquilamente, comprendía perfectamente que estuviera preocupado por él y hasta le enternecia. Le tocó conciliadoramente el hombro.

— En la noche lo entenderas todo, palabra de detective.

Agasa sabía que Shinichi nunca daba su palabra de detective si no era en casos extremos. Así que eso le preocupó, pero a la vez le relajó, pues sabía que el joven no faltaba a su palabra. En realidad, no sabía como sentirse acerca de eso. Por otra parte, supuso que le debía una por destrozar la pared de su casa.

— ¿Estarás bien?

El chico asintió sin dudarlo, aunque sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad, pues eso no era del todo cierto.

— Ahora, profesor, si tiene tiempo libre —el joven cambió de tema, sacando la hoja con anotaciones del bolsillo de su chaqueta—. ¿Cree que podría construirme un par de cosillas?


	6. Chapter 6

**— VARIOS PASOS POR DELANTE —**

 ** _6_**

* * *

Mientras que al detective adolescente le ocurría todo aquello, en otra parte de Japón, otro chico de su misma edad tenía otra clase de problemas. Su nombre era Kuroba Kaito. Fisicamente él era idéntico a nuestro detective, como si de gemelos se tratasen, lo único que fallaba era que Kaito lucía un cabello desordenado y ropa informal, mientras que Shinichi gustaba mucho de ir siempre de traje y pajarita, aun cuando no llevaba el uniforme escolar. Tenían en común que Kaito también vivía casi aislado del mundo en la mansión familiar, por gusto, y ambos eran los primeros en sus respesctivos institutos, sorprendentemente Kaito era todavía más inteligente que el detective, a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, Kuroba era un chico que prefería irse a lo mágico en lugar de lo práctico. En sus ratos libres el joven era un mago que hacía trucos increíbles, de los cuales hasta los mayores y más roñosos críticos sospecharían que se trataba de magia real, pero no lo era. Ciertamente, la magia existía, de hecho una de las compañeras de clase de Kaito era una verdadera bruja, pero lo del chico era solo ilusionismo. Uno muy bueno y practicado, pero ilusionismo, al fin y al cabo. Lo malo que tenía Kaito es que era un chico bastante bromista y pervertido. Y no pervertido rallando en lo normal para un adolescente, si no pervertido rayando en lo enfermo. Kaito perfectamente podía usar un truco de magia para verle las bragas a su mejor y única amiga, Aoko Nakamori, en medio de la clase, y después anunciar a los cuatro vientos el color de estas sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o pudor, éste el profesor delante o no. Era mayormente por eso que ambos amigos se pasaban la vida discutiendo a viva voz, pues Aoko era una chica muy reservada e inocente. Pero esos detalles eran tonterías con respecto al secreto de Kaito, pues él no es solo un buen mago, él es EL mago y también EL maestro del disfraz.

Pues sí, Kaito Kuroba no es otro que Kaitou Kid, el ladrón enmascarado de guante blanco que desde hace meses está poniendo a la policía, sobretodo al padre de Aoko, el inspector Nakamori, en estados críticos de estrés porque no son capaces de atraparle. Lo más extraordinario de su alter ego, que lo ha hecho a estas alturas famoso en su comunidad, y muy pronto mundialmente, es su peculiaridad de descubrir a las personas que mienten sobre su identidad con una rapidez pasmosa, no hay alter ego que pueda engañarlo. Eso y además, tiene la peculiaridad de devolver lo que roba a los pocos días. Nadie sabe porque se molesta, pero se ha convertido en todo un personaje y un héroe entre los niños, a pesar de ser "malo".

La policía tiene sospechas de que Kaitou Kid es un chico de preparatoria que solo buscaba la fama a través del primer Kaitou Kid que existió, ya que su personalidad infantil le delata como un adolescente, probablemente con problemas mentales graves. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Kaito es el hijo del primer Kaitou Kid y Phantom Lady. Cuando tenía siete años su padre apareció muerto. ¿La conclusión de los investigadores? Fue un accidente, la salud le falló, cosas que pasan. Y así lo había creído siempre el chico, hasta que meses antes encontró en la mansión Kuroba una habitación secreta que nunca había visto antes. En ella descubrió que su fallecido padre fue el ladrón Kaitou Kid. Y tras hablar con su mayordomo descubrió que el anciano hombre fue en su tiempo ayudante de su padre, además de que su muerte hace diez años no fue un accidente, una Organización Criminal asesinó a su progenitor, pues él significaba una amenaza para ellos. Tras conocer la verdad, el chico tomó el relevo y ahora, como el nuevo Kaitou Kid, roba las joyas mas caras a las más prestigiosas e influyentes personas con una facilidad comparable a la de dar un paseo mañanero. Lo que quiere es llamar la atención de quienes acabaron con la vida de su progenitor para tomar venganza, pero al parecer estos no dan señales de vida, por eso tiempo después de robar regresa al escenario y devuelve lo hurtado. En otras palabras, que Kaitou Kid te robase era considerado como una señal de prestigio. ¡El nuevo y estrafalario personaje de moda me ha robado! Muchos se hacían aun más ricos contando su experiencia, la mayoría inventada.

Pero el joven se veía cada vez más frustrado. Robaba y robaba, se exponía y se exponía llevando el traje de su difunto padre y ningún posible asesino había mostrado su careto. Por supuesto que desde el principio supo que no iba a ser una misión fácil ni segura, teniendo en cuenta que él podría llegar a ser el próximo Kuroba encontrado muerto en una esquina, en cualquier momento... ¡Pero ya se empezaba a hartar! Hacía mucho que habría contratado a un detective privado, si fuera un chico normal. Pero siendo quien era no podía. Aunque no le diera al hombre en cuestión algunos detalles, seguro los descubriría, porque ese era su trabajo, ¿no? Y como era un antisocial no tenía los suficientes contactos para conseguir el número de un detective privado corrupto, que no enviase a su cliente a la cárcel si este resultaba ser Kaitou Kid.

Sin embargo, en estos momentos la contra parte de Shinichi Kudo tenía problemas mayores que una Organización Criminal detrás de él, uno mucho peor.

— ¿Que has dicho? —Kaito observó anonadado a Aoko, dejando a un lado su pose relajada con los pies encima del pupitre, para sentarse como Dios manda, completamente tenso. Así como Kaito era parecido a Shinichi, la hija del inspector era el reflejo perfecto de Ran, si no fuera porque su melena castaña estaba alborotada de tal manera que parecía más joven de lo que era, lo que iba perfecto con su personalidad cortada e infantil... descontando cuando le levantaba la voz a Kaito, por supuesto. El mundo es un pañuelo, ¿no?— ¡¿Qué quieres salir conmigo?!

Inmediatamente todos los de la clase giraron su cabeza para ver a ambos, los ojos muy abiertos y las quijadas abiertas. Tanto que peleaban, todos hacían apuestas de cuanto faltaba para que esa amistad se terminara de ir al carajo de una vez. Sinceramente algo como eso no se les había pasado por la cabeza, creían que Aoko bebía los vientos por Suguro y Kaito... Kaito se gustaba a si mismo, ¿para qué más?

La cara de Aoko se tornó roja, más por la irá que estaba empezando a sentir por el chico (por su culpa se convirtieron de nuevo en el centro de atención), que por la vergüenza. Tenía muchas ganas de gritarle "NO, NI MUERTA", pero le había prometido a su padre que tanto ella como Kaito estarían ese día en la apertura de Tropical Land y Kaito iría con ella a ese parque de atracciones, así tuviera que coger algunas de las esposas de su padre y llevarle preso por una oreja.

— Ya te gustaría —dijo ella molesta, entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo los brazos en jarras. Aun había un ligero tono de rojo en sus mejillas. Todos suspiraron aliviados, hasta Kaito se permitió respirar tranquilo, eso ya era más normal—. No. Yo me refería a que quiero ir al nuevo parque de atracciones, y la entradas están rebajada por apertura si vas con un acompañante, así que...

— ¡Ah, los problemas de la pobretona de Aoko! —exclamó sonriente Kaito y después empezó a rebuscar en uno de los bolsillos del uniforme escolar, sacando un gran fajo de billetes— 1.5000 yenes, mi paga semanal, quédatelos para pagar el dichoso boleto.

Aoko abrió mucho los ojos y una gran gota de sudor resbaló por su frente. ¿Kaito quería pagarle un boleto o el parque entero? ¡¿Y quién demonios va a clase con 1.5000 yenes en el bolsillo?!

Nada, pensó frustrada, tal parecía que tendría que sacar la artillería pesada. Kaito tragó grueso al ver como la cara de la chica se deformaba. Oh, no, maldita fuera.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Kaito? ¿Ya me aborreces tanto que éstas dispuesto a gastar 1.5000 yenes solo para no pasar un día conmigo? —le costó bastante, pero unas cuantas lágrimas falsas rodaron por sus ojos azules— ¡Pensaba que eras mi mejor amigo!

El chico no era tonto, reconocía a kilómetros cuando Aoko estaba fingiendo, pero sus compañeros de clase no, quienes en ese momento le estaban acuchillando con la mirada por hacerla llorar, sobretodo Suguro y excepto Akako, quien también sabía que la chica estaba fingiendo, y miraba a la versión civil de Kaitou Kid con una sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja. Pocas eran las veces en las que la bruja podía ver al ladrón fantasma en esa situación. Se lo merecía por rechazarla.

Kaito comenzó a sudar frío. Resulta resultó que como Kaitou Kid ya había mandado a la policía una de sus notas cifradas, diciendo que ese día no se perdería por nada del mundo la apertura del parque... ni tampoco perdería de vista el valioso bastón de oro de 24 quilates, que había pasado de generación en generación por la familia del dueño, y que estaría expuesto en una vitrina a la entrada. Kaito estaba seguro que lo habían hecho únicamente para llamar su atención y que apareciese para darle una mayor publicidad al lugar. ¿Y quién era él para negarse? Claro, por supuesto cuando comenzó a maquinar el robo del bastón, ni por un momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que Aoko fuera a invitarle a la inauguración.

— Mira Aoko, lo siento pero... —ante eso los berridos de Aoko fueron mayores. Imperceptiblemente Kaito frunció el ceño, ¡maldita fuera!— ¡Está bien, mierda! ¡Ire contigo a ese parque, maldición!

— Gracias Kaito, eres el mejor —aseguro Aoko con una sonrisa. No había en ella ningún rastro de que hubiera estado llorando hace solo un segundo—. Ya tenía las dos entradas compradas desde hace una semana y sería una pena tirar la otra, ¿verdad?

Y con eso se fue tan campante, dejando a Kaito con la quijada al suelo. ¡Esa maldita! ¿Y ahora cómo iba a hacer? No podía fingir ninguna enfermedad, si no quería tener a Aoko detrás suya persiguiendolo con un termómetro y una sopa de poyo incomible.

— Aoko, ¿no me digas que te gusta Kaito? —le preguntó la chica de coletas y gafas a su amiga.

En un segundo todas las chicas, menos Akako, habían acorralado a la mencionada.

— ¡¿Pero que dices?! —exclamó la joven, asqueada— ¡Ni de broma!

— ¡Pero le has pedido salir! —rebatió otra, en toda su inocencia. No lo entendía.

— Bah —soltó la chica—, es sólo porque mi padre quiere que él éste ahí. Si no, ni muerta se lo habría pedido.

Estarían saliendo de la clase, pero aún así el ladrón fantasma pudo escucharla, y una nueva preocupación nació en él. ¿El inspector Nakamori le quería ver en Tropical Land? Será... ¿qué ya había comenzado a sospechar que él era Kaitou Kid?

Una mano femenina golpeó su mesa, no tenía porque girarse para saber que se trataba de Akako.

— ¿Problemas, Kuroba? —preguntó con una ligera risa sardónica, mientras un alo negro la cubría, daba algo de miedo— Si quieres puedo prestarte mi _ayuda._

Kaito suspiró.

— No, gracias, dama ligera de ropa —dijo refiriéndose al conjunto que ella llevaba la primera vez que se enfrentaron—. No necesito tu "ayuda".

Lo último que necesitaba era que Akako le echase un mal de ojo al inspector, y que de repente al hombre le entrasen unas ganas irrefrenables de tirarse de un puente.

La chica sonrió todavía más, su lacio cabello negro enmarcaba el rostro de un demonio. Ya caería, ya. Al fin y al cabo, ella no había logrado vivir cientos de años siendo una necia.

* * *

Kaito se postró delante del cuadro de su difunto padre. Suspiró, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, luego le dio a la clavija secreta, y entró en el cuarto oculto. Su madre no le había llamado en meses, ¿cómo estaría en su viaje por el mundo?

Se permitió pensar en eso mientras daba un ruedo por la habitación. Sus palomas aletearon al verle, pidiendo su comida.

Con un chasquido de dedos, el joven llenó los vacíos cuencos de la jaula de oro, siempre abierta, confiaba mucho en sus pequeñas, hasta los topes de pienso, como por arte de magia. Pero no lo era, sin embargo, un mago nunca revela sus secretos, ni siquiera a sus lectores.

Se sirvió a si mismo un poco de café, porque nunca sabes si algo puede llegar a salir mal y revisó por enésima vez su plan para hacerse con el bastón de oro, mientras observaba el plano del parque de atracciones. En la montaña rusa del terror residía el pilar más básico de su plan, la necesitaba para desplazarse con rapidez de un lado a otro. Ese parque era enorme, casi como una mini urbanización, y era obvio que esta tarde estaría hasta los topes. Perfecto para él... y perfecto para cualquier asesino que quisiera inflirtrarse entre la multitud. Había lugares como el sendero que conducía hasta la montaña donde habían construido el parque, a su pié, o pequeños sitios apartados, como almacenes o los cubos de la basura, que, a pesar del bullicio, estarían, a mucha suerte, ocupados por parejas dándose el lote. Pero lo más probable es que estuvieran desiertos. Lo mejor era evitarlos y, aunque sonase a locura, debía mantenerse siempre cerca del ejército de policías del inspector, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a atacar a un joven que sería el centro de atención de tantos policías y guardias de seguridad.

La fuente al pie del castillo de cuento de hadas significaba para él una bendición. Había jaqueado el sistema electrónico del parque y había modificado los chorros de la fuente, de tal manera que a cada minuto salieran a la vez chorros de agua de más de treinta metros por treinta segundos. Sin dudas las pobres personas que estarían cerca se empaparían, pero los policías que en ese momento estarían persiguiéndole, también. Su vista se posó en el salón de cine al otro lado de la entrada, había estando investigando la cartelera de ese cine, y para su suerte había una película de terror que duraba nada más y nada menos que tres horas y medía, eso mantendría a Aoko fuera de juego el tiempo suficiente para robar el bastón, esconderlo en la mansión y regresar volando a mitad de la película. Para que Aoko no notase su desaparición tenía su muñeco doble para emergencias. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no lo iba a notar. Tenía también preparado su disfraz de chico de preparatoria obeso y normalillo. Para un caso desesperado, podría incluso pasar debajo de las piernas de Nakamori y este no le reconocería, no por nada era el maestro del disfraz... Al igual que tenía preparado su disfraz de Aoko. Hace tiempo que lo llevaba puesto debajo del traje de Kaitou Kid. Por si Nakamori conseguía atraparle, que se quedara impactado por ver a su hija tras el monóculo y el sombrero de copa, el tiempo suficiente para deshacerse de su agarre y emprender la retirada.

Le dio el último sorbo a su café y práctico como siempre su garganta por si tenía que fingir voces con un acento perfecto. La voz de Aoko ya la tenía dominada. De hecho, no era la primera vez que llamaba al inspector fingiendo ser ella, para gastarle bromas pesadas. Por su culpa, Aoko acabó castigada un mes. Ella jamás supo el porque, pero vaya si no se lo merecia por asustarle con unas bragas con estampado de peces.

Después de eso, sacó el traje de Kaitou Kid del armario, a lo que todas las palomas reaccionaron, rodeando a su joven dueño, algunas se posaron en sus hombros. Estaban exaltadas y pedían un poco de acción.

— Mis amigas emplumadas, hoy lo vamos a pasar en grande en el Parque de Atracciones —les aseguró Kaito con una sonrisa burlona.

Ni tan siquiera él sabía _que tan_ bien lo iba a pasar en realidad.


	7. Chapter 7

**— VARIOS PASOS POR DELANTE —**

 ** _7_**

* * *

 _Ni tan siquiera él sabía que tan bien lo iba a pasar en realidad._

A la llegada de la tarde, Kaito golpeó con los nudillos fuertemente la puerta de la casa de los Nakamori.

— ¡Vamos lenta, llegaremos tarde! —exclamó.

— ¡Que ya voy, que ya voy! —llegó la voz de Aoko desde el otro lado de la puerta, entonces abrió la puerta justo en las narices de Kaito, golpeándole el rostro— ¡Ja! Te lo tienes merecido.

— Tonta... —rezongo el joven mientras se sobaba la nariz, entonces se dio cuenta de que su amiga salió de la casa con un periódico entre las manos— ¿Es el de hoy?

Aoko asintió.

— ¡Déjame verlo! —exclamó el joven, prácticamente quitándoselo de las manos. Ese día se le había olvidado comprarlo.

Aoko suspiró, no había visto venir esa.

— De acuerdo, siempre que me lo devuelvas pronto, quiero saber más sobre el caso de la esposa del magnate.

— La mató su marido —contesto Kaito distraídamente, andando por la calle hacía Tropical Land y pasando las paginas del periódico, sin fijarse realmente en las noticias—. Un chico detective resolvió el caso, lo dijeron en las noticias de la mañana... ¡y aquí lo...! ¿tenemos?

Aoko miró la primera plana del periódico, que era lo que Kaito señalaba. A la joven comenzaron a brillarle los ojos y le quitó el periodico de las manos a su amigo, sin darse cuenta de que el joven se había quedado momentáneamente shockeado mirando la foto del joven.

— ¡Oh, sí, Shinichi Kudo, la joven promesa! —exclamó Aoko— ¡En la comisaría en la que trabaja mi padre no dejan de hablar de él! Desde hace ya tres años que ayuda a la policía con los casos más difíciles. ¡Tiene una capacidad de deducción increíble! —la mirada de la joven se posó en el cielo, soñadora— De verdad me encantaría ser como él... ¡y atrapar al malnacido de Kaitou Kid con mis propias manos!

Kaito comenzó a reírse de manera incómoda por el último comentario de la joven. De verdad que había sonado como si la chica quisiera desollarle, menos mal que no sabía que le tenía justo al lado.

— Vaya, suena a que es mucho mejor detective que ese Suguro por el que estas coladita —no pudo evitar que sobresaliera un tinte de odio en su tono de voz, porque es que el niñito londinense ya le estaba tocando mucho las narices con su jueguecito de "¡atrapemos a Kaitou Kid, si total sólo es un idiota con monóculo!".

Aoko se puso roja instantáneamente.

— ¡A mi no me gusta Suguro, cuantas veces hay que decirlo!

Kaito parpadeó, sorprendido.

— ¿No? ¿En serio? —hizo un amago de sonrisa burlona— Aoko Nakamori, eres horrible, ¿cómo juegas así con el pobre corazoncito de ese chico?

— ¡YO NO JUEGO DE NINGUNA MANERA! —sonaba realmente indignada.

Ya se estaba enfando de más, Kaito supo que era mejor cambiar de tema si quería seguir manteniendo la cabeza sobre los hombros.

— De todas formas, ese chico me suena mucho. Sí, estoy seguro de que le conozco —Kudo... Ese apellido sólo le sonaba a una cosa.

Aoko parpadeó, Kaito no tenía razones para mentir sobre eso.

— ¿En serio?

El chico asintió.

— Estoy casi seguro de que somos primos.

A Aoko se le cayó una gota de sudor por la frente.

— ¿Casi seguro?

Kaito se avergonzó un poco por lo poco convincente que sonaba eso, pero no lo dejó ver.

— ¡Y qué quieres que te diga! —rebatió a la defensiva— Tenía siete años la última vez que le vi y desde la muerte de mi padre... no he vuelto a tener contacto con nadie de mi familia.

Aoko repentinamente se sintió mal por su amigo, sabía que recordar a su padre le hacía mal y, pesar de todo, ella no quería que su amigo estuviera mal. ¡Iban de camino a un parque de atracciones, hoy era un día para pasarlo bien!

— Oye, pues ahora que lo dices... —susurró ella, observando mejor la imagen del joven detective. Sorpresivamente, la joven metió los dedos en el cabello de su amigo y comenzó a revolverselo.

— ¡Pero qué haces! —exclamó alarmado.

— Calla y sólo dejame terminar —sentenció ella, a lo que él se resignó a cerrar la boca.

En cuanto Aoko terminó de alisar como pudo el cabello revuelto de su amigo, se le quedó mirando completamente muda y con los ojos desorbitados.

Kaito rezongó.

— ¿Se puede saber que me has hecho, mujer?

Ella pareció salir de su trance con esa pregunta.

— Espera... —dijo mientras comenzaba a rebuscar en su bolso. Del cual sacó un espejo que le entregó a Kaito a la vez que la primera plana del periódico— Compara.

El joven miró de nuevo la foto de su posible primo, después su reflejo con el nuevo peinado que le había hecho Aoko, el mismo que lucía el joven detective. Se quedó momentáneamente mudo.

— Sois idénticos, no hay ni una sola diferencia entre vosotros —Aoko puso en palabras lo que pasaba por la mente del joven.

— ...Eso parece... —la chica no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa siniestra que cruzó por el rostro de su amigo, ni como miró de reojo detrás de él, al lugar donde sus palomas blancas se escondían, esperando volver a alzar el vuelo en cuanto ambos humanos retomaran de nuevo la marcha.

"Así que soy igual a un reconocido detective adolescente... que interesante" —algo le decía que ese detalle le ayudaría mucho en el futuro.

* * *

Agase se quedó mirando la nota que le dio Shinichi. Antes de que pudiera leerla, Shinichi salió de su casa, excusándose diciendo que tenía algo importante que hacer, antes de prepararse para asistir al parque de atracciones con Ran.

— ¿Pero el qué? —Agase, más que curioso, estaba preocupado.

— Tengo que matricular a un niño en la primaria Teitan —había respondido el joven, como si nada.

"Esto es muy raro..." —pensaba Agase.

La lista del chico detective consistía en:

\- Un teléfono simple de sólo llamadas que un niño de 7 años pudiese manejar.

\- Unas gafas con GPS incorporado, especial para seguirle el rastro a los criminales huidos.

\- Un reloj, disparador de dardos anestesiantes.

\- Una pajarita con modulador de voz incorporadoro.

Entre otras cosas que vosotros ya sabéis.

"Por una parte me alegra que confíe en mi para crear estas cosas, pero por la otra..."

En fin, era mejor que se pusiera manos a la obra cuanto antes. Algo le decía que era mejor comenzar por las gafas...

* * *

Sherry giro la cabeza en cuanto la puerta de su laboratorio se abrió. Antes de poder ver la silueta vestida de negro, lo primero que percibieron sus sentidos de la vista y el olfato fueron las volutas de humo del tabaco en el aire. Lo que le indicó, poco menos de un segundo antes, que efectivamente era su "amante" quien llegaba.

El hombre le sonrió sardónicamente a la joven envuelta en la bata de científica, quien le devolvió la mirada sin sentimiento alguno, mientras se recolocaba las gafas en sus extraordinarios ojos verde acuamarina.

— Te tardaste —no era una queja, ni de broma lo era, por ella tanto mejor que nunca apareciera, de hecho. Solo era una puntuación.

Gin no modificó su expresión de depredador, mientras se sacaba el cigarro de la boca y, sin pudor alguno y sin importarle que estuviera por la mitad, lo tiró al suelo del laboratorio y lo apagó con el pie.

Sherry se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario.

— Vermouth me informó de que habías finalizado tu proyecto, después me mantuvo algo entretenido... —insinuó, bufando un poco en aburrimiento por no notar nada de celos en la expresión de la joven.

Bueno, a él poco le importaba, siempre y cuando siguiera abriendo las piernas para él.

— Después de toda una juventud de trabajo forzoso, así es —contestó ella, sin sonar irritada, sin embargo, se le notaba un tanto el ceño fruncido.

Sherry se levantó del asiento de enfrente del ordenador central y ante los ojos del francotirador tiro de una manta blanca, descubriendo a un grupo de ratas blancas de laboratorio, obviamente muertas.

— Eso no demuestra nada —se quejó Gin, mientras se metía un nuevo cigarro a la boca. Estaba seguro de que esto no llevaría mucho—. Cualquier cosa las pudo matar.

— Pero esto sí que demuestra que fue mi veneno el causante —la joven científica metió la mano en la jaula, hasta tomar uno de los comederos de las ratas.

Se lo mostró a Gin, quién sonrió complacido al notar la presencia de cápsulas de veneno raídas y vacías dentro.

— Se lo administre ayer al mediodía, murieron minutos después, no sin agonía. Después les hice la autopista, ya tengo los resultados —Sherry dejó el comedero en la jaula, para luego tomar unos papeles plastificados de su escritorío, se los pasó al hombre, quien jugaba a pasarse el cigarro de un lado a otro de los labios, y los leyó por encima.

Lo suficiente para saber que la joven realmente había cumplido fielmente con su parte del trato. Lástima que eso significaba que tendrían que matarla pronto, por si acaso no se fuera a ir de la lengua. Sí, menuda lástima de mujer hermosa que ya podía dar por perdida... Bueno, gajes del oficio, ya se buscaría un nuevo juguete.

— El veneno no se nota ni en las autopsias mas sofisticadas, como puedes ver, cualquier medico de fuera de estos muros creería que estas ratas murieron de forma natural.

Le acarició la mejilla a la joven, de forma cariñosamente falsa, y la miró profundamente a sus ojos de dos colores fundidos en uno, sabiendo perfectamente que podría ser la última vez que viese vida en ellos. Eso si no le ordenaban matarla a él mismo, por supuesto. La verdad que no podía negar es que disfrutaría mucho de hacerlo.

— Muy bien hecho, querida Sherry, sin duda has logrado con creces el billete de salvación para tu hermana —la joven no le agradeció, se mantuvo en mutismo, sabía perfectamente que ese billete de salvación no la incluía a ella, lo había aceptado, pero sin lugar a dudas no iba a agradecerle nada a ese cerdo—. ¿Tiene nombre está belleza?

— APOTOXIN 4869 —contestó ella, ya totalmente decidida a nombrarlo así— APTX, para abreviar.

— Mira que te gustan los nombres complicados, preciosa —se burlo el de melena rubia blanquecina.

Ella no contestó de nuevo. No había sido ella quien le puso ese nombre al veneno, si no sus fallecidos padres. Estaba escrito en el documento que le legaron y, aunque no tenía ni idea de porque decidieron nombrar un veneno con la forma numérica críptica de decir "Sherlock Holmes", pues no le encontraba ningún punto de unión con la obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, decidió respetar su decisión. Pero Gin no necesitaba saber eso. Ella no quería que él supiese eso.

— Supongo que ya tienes más cápsulas preparadas, cuanto antes tenga un ejemplar de esta obra de arte mejor.

Sherry se sorprendió un tanto, a la vez que una preocupación que tenía guardada en el pecho desde que comenzó a tener unas pesadillas muy vividas, relacionadas con el joven detective de moda, volvió a la vida en ese momento con más intensidad.

— El APOTOXIN todavía no ha sido provado en humanos —informó lo obvio.

Gin tomó su mechero y prendió el cigarro.

— Sabes muy bien que en estas cosas soy como un niño caprichoso, no atiendo a razones —la joven asintió, sí, lo sabía bien. El hombre expulsó humo por la nariz—. En poco tiempo he de salir a Tropical Land, a apretarle las tuercas al traficante de armas, y quiero ser el primero en testar esta _chuchería_ tuya. Me da igual lo que diga Vermouth.

Sherry sabía que no tenía opción a negarse, así que sin remilgos le dio al hombre un estuche llenó de cápsulas de ese veneno. No sin sentir que estaba siendo una traidora, aunque no sabía porque.

En cuanto se quedó sola de nuevo no pudo evitar mirar al suelo. Al vez que sus gafas resbalaban de sus orejas hasta caer al suelo haciendo un ruido más o menos sordo, las lágrimas lo hacían por sus ojos.

Le daba las gracias a Kami-sama por haber sido la única capaz de notar que "los cadáveres" de las ratas rejuvenecían. De forma lenta, casi imperceptiblemente, pero lo hacían, eso ella lo había notado. Al igual que la vuelta de los débiles latidos de sus corazones. Algo que la había dejado sumamente intranquila, pues de esta manera ya no podía negar más que esas pesadillas que había estado teniendo de ninguna forma podrían volverse una realidad.

Sin molestarse por recoger las gafas del suelo, se llevó una de sus manos a uno de los bolsillos de su bata y aferro con fuerza contenida una cápsula de APTX 4869 que tenía ahí guardada. Su única vía de escape.

— Kudo Shinichi... —susurró casi imperceptiblemente— Lo siento, lo siento tanto...

* * *

El lugar estaba lleno de bullicio, tal y como era de esperarse de la apertura de un parque de atracciones.

En la entrada se encontraban dos parejas de mejores amigos, los cuales, a pesar de no conocerse de nada (o se vieron hace tanto que ni se acuerdan...), los dos chicos y las dos chicas parecian dos versiones distintas de la misma persona. Solo que una pareja lucía cabello liso y la otra rizado.

La pareja de cabello liso se acababa de reunir justo a la entrada del lugar, pues Shinichi de hacer cosas que Ran eran sus maletas para el viaje. Pero en realidad estaba matriculando a su alter ego en la escuela. Nada que una foto suya de cuando era un niño, modificada con photoshop para colocarle unas gafas, y su fama como detective, que también había arrastrado a la cumbre ese mismo colegió, donde él estudio de niño, no pudieran hacer para que nadie hiciese pegas a que un menor de edad matricularse a otro, si este demostraba ser familiar. Nada que un DNI falso no pudiera hacer. Así, a esas horas, Conan Edogawa, alumno extranjero de primer curso, ya estaba unido al tren de la Escuela Primaria Teitan.

— Okey, Ran, ya estamos aquí, pero no podré quedarme mucho, así que escoje de una vez dos o tres atracciones que te gusten y después saldré disparado al aeropuerto —mintió, en realidad sólo podía pensar en que en unas horas tendría que volver a enfrentarse a Gin y Vodka, aunque estos no le "conociesen" todavía, estaba seguro de que sería muy difícil no saltarles encima al momento de que aparecieran ante él.

Ran no quería pensar demasiado en la ida de su amigo al extranjero.

— ¿Qué tal si yo escojo una atracción y tú otra? —sonrió un tanto nerviosa.

Shinichi se encogió de hombros.

— Me parece justo —y después se la quedó mirando en señal de que escogiera ella primero.

— ¡Pido ir al castillo de cuento de hadas! —exclamó emocionada la joven, comenzando una pequeña carrera hasta el lugar.

— ¡Infantil! —le exclamó el joven a la distancia, mientras la seguía hacía el gran castillo rosa del centro del parqué, tal cual estilo de Disney World.

Sin embargo, y no supo porque, Shinichi no pudo evitar fijarse en la enorme fuente integrada en el suelo que presidía el castillo.

Mientras, Kaito acababa de llegar junto a Aoko, y ya planeaba desahercerse de ella.

— ¿Qué hacemos primero? —preguntó la joven Nakamori.

— Escuche que en este Parque hay un cine...

— ¡Oh, no, Kaito! —exclamó Aoko— ¿Sentarnos en una butaca tan pronto? ¡Que aburrido!

— ...En el que ponen la última película de terror de estreno —siguió él, como si no hubiese sido interrumpido. Miró con una sonrisa sardónica a su amiga— Pero claro, si crees que no la podrás aguantar, siempre podremos pasar el rato en el castillo rosa súper infantil...

Aoko bufo, visiblemente molesta. ¡La valentía de un Nakamori no se pone en duda!

— ¡Vamos a ver esa dichosa película! —y se dirigió a zancadas al salón de cine, mientras estaba que echaba humo por las orejas— ¡Venga, pedazo de lento, no puedo esperar a ver como te lo haces encima del miedo!

Kaito sonrió un tanto nervioso, notando al Inspector Nakamori entre la bulliciosa multitud, observándolos. Obvio quería saber donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes en cuanto Kaitou Kid hiciese acto de presencia, al igual que el resto de policías de su brigada. Todos llevaban ropas de civil, pero al chico no le pudieron engañar con solo eso, no por nada era el rey del disfraz.

"Que empiece la farsa" —pensó, riendo para sus adentros, mientras seguía a su amiga a paso rápido.


	8. Chapter 8

**— VARIOS PASOS POR DELANTE —**

 ** _8_**

* * *

 _"Que empiece la farsa" —pensó, riendo para sus adentros, mientras seguía a su amiga a paso rápido._

Ran se encontraba por encima de todo el bullicio de gente, observándolo todo a través de los prismáticos de la terraza del castillo de cuento de hadas. 3... 2... 1... La gran fuente elevó sus chorros de agua hasta el cielo, creando su propio arcoiris por encima de los torreones del castillo.

— Wow —la chica soltó, maravillada. Era tan hermoso.

Por un momento, se permitió olvidarse de la razón por la cual se había esforzado tanto en el campeonato de kárate, porque tenía que ser esta atracción y no cualquier otra la elegida por ella.

Entonces, frío en su cara.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó en sorpresa, dando un ligero traspiés y llevándose la mano a la mejilla momentáneamente congelada.

La ligera risa de Shinichi recibió su cara sorprendida. El chico había aparecido súbitamente a su lado y llevaba una lata de refresco frío en su mano. Su sonrisa culpable del tipo "no me arrepiento de nada" lo decía todo.

— Eres un idiota —le aseguró, sonriendole a pesar de todo.

— Estabas tan perdida en tus pensamientos que no pude evitarlo.

Ran infló sus cachetes ante eso. Si ella le hiciera a él ese tipo de cosas todas las veces que se perdía en su propio mundo...

Pero valía la pena ver esa sonrisa en su cara... aunque no llegaba a sus ojos. A Ran le dolía mucho saber que Shinichi estaba sufriendo por algo que no era real, por alguien que no era real. Tenía que borrar a Haibara de su mente, hacerle ver que no había porque preocuparse. Nadie corría peligro... Aunque... la joven no sabía que sería mejor para ella, que realmente Haibara no fuera real... o que si lo fuera. Porque todas las personas reales tenían sus fallos, podían ser superadas cualquier momento, por cualquier tontería. Pero las personas imaginarias... Ran suponía que tendrían las mismas grandezas y mismos pormenores que las personas que los crearon... Pero eso era lo mismo que decir que esa persona era perfecta a los ojos de quien la creó dentro de su mente... y el canon de perfección de Shinichi sobre las mujeres sería... una científica... Alguien extremadamente inteligente y tan rápida en deducciones como seguramente su amigo era... Una habilidad a la que ella no podía hacer sombra...

Ran negó violentamente con la cabeza, queriendo eliminar esos últimos pensamientos de la misma.

"No puedo creerlo —pensó—. ¿Tengo celos de una mujer que no existe?"

— ¿Te sientes bien, Ran? —la voz de Shinichi la sacó de sus pensamientos— Llevas un rato mirando a la nada.

La chica se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, en algún momento se había acercado a la barandilla y su mirada se había clavado en el horizonte.

— Me... me aburro —se inventó al momento con una pequeña sonrisa.

Shinichi la miró un tanto con el ceño fruncido.

— Lo dijeras antes, tonta, iremos a otra atracción —una desde la que él pudiera ver la llegada de esos dos bastardos.

Dio medía vuelta, pero Ran le tomó del brazo, parándole.

— No, espera —dijo lo más tranquila que pudo. No podía dejarle salir del castillo, no ahora sin haber tenido oportunidad de confesarle lo que sentía realmente por él.

— ¿Qué?

— Quiero ir primero al torreón.

Shinichi se giro para ver el lugar que su amiga señalaba y luego la miró con una ceja alzada. ¿El torreón? No recordaba que Ran quisiera ir al torreón cuando vivió ese día la primera vez... ¿y qué significaba esa forma de mirarle? ¿Acaso quería sonsacarle cosas sobre Ai? Shinichi se golpeó mentalmente. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Se había ido demasiado de la lengua! Bueno, ahora no podía decir no, Ran sospecharía más; y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que _siempre_ sacaba las conclusiones equivocadas... cuando no se trataba de su persona.

— Vamos, entonces —dijo, sonando calmado, pero en realidad no estaba tranquilo en lo absoluto.

Se remango y observó el reloj que lucía en la muñeca (Ran no recordaba que Shinichi llevase nunca relojes encima. Sin embargo, no le dio importancia, supuso que el chico se había dado cuenta de que saber la hora con precisión le ayudaba con mucho a sus investigaciones) e hizo una ligera mueca. Las 18:55. Si no recordaba mál, eran las 19:10 cuando se encontraba en la fila de la montaña rusa... con esos dos malditos.

— Pero rapidito, que después me toca a mi y no tengo mucho tiempo —sonó pedante, pero era debido a los nervios de revivir el que era, con creces, el peor momento de su vida.

* * *

El interior del torreón no era muy espectacular, que se dijera. De tratarse de un castillo real, ese torreón habría sido una de las mazmorras, con su gruesa puerta de madera que conducía directamente a las escaleras, imposible de abrir por dentro (o esa era la impresión que daba), rejas en la ventana con forma de V invertida, que iluminaba a rayas el suelo de madera crujiente y las paredes de cartón piedra, que tenían dibujados falsos ladrillos de piedra. A un lado un montón de heno, que hubiera sido la cama del prisionero. Incluso colgaban del techo unos grilletes auténticos, pero decorados para parecer antiguos y oxidados.

"Esto está mal —no pudo evitar pensar Shinichi—. Los torreones tendrían que ser el lugar de los vigías y arqueros. Ningún señor feudal en su sano juicio tendría a sus prisioneros en un lugar de fácil acceso como un torreón que da al salón central del castillo. Mucho menos en un lugar con ventanas, donde podría saber si es de día o de noche y así no volverse loco. Las mazmorras tendrían que estar en los sótanos, llenas de humedad, oscuridad y con una entrada casi escondida e insonorizada... Hay, cuanto mal hacen las películas americanas"

Sin embargo, a pesar de la incomodidad que ese fallo histórico le provocaba, cuando Ran le preguntó si no era una recreación fantástica la de ese cuarto, para romper el hielo, Shinichi falsamente le dijo que sí. No estaba de ánimos para fastidiar a Ran con sus vastos conocimientos que a la chica nunca se le habrían pasado por la cabeza, solo para irritarla. Perdió el gusto por eso hace ya tiempo, siendo Conan. Además, solo era una maldita atracción, y tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza, como que abajo dos asesinos en potencia le esperaban... o, bueno, él les esperaba a ellos.

El pequeño cuarto vestido de mazmorra se encontraba desierto, a excepción de ellos. Tal y como Ran había esperado.

— Shinichi, quiero preguntarte algo.

Ahí estaba, el interrogatorio de Ran. Oh, bueno, pon la Conan Face, Shinichi, pon la Conan Face. Eso era lo que pensaba dentro de sí. Miró a Ran a los ojos y se atrevió a mentirle poniendo una cara despreocupada.

— Tú dirás —aun no quería nombrar a Haibara, no quería adelantarse en sus juicios.

La chica miró al suelo de madera por unos segundos, nerviosa y jugando con sus manos. De repente su voz había muerto.

— ¿Ran? —el joven le puso un brazo encima del hombro, de forma conciliadora— Eh, ¿qué te sucede?

— Cartas... —fue el murmullo que pudo soltar la joven.

— ¿Qué?

— Todas las cartas de tus admiradoras que recibes a diario —dijo la joven levantando repentinamente la mirada—. ¿Qué significan para ti?

Shinichi parpadeó, por un momento sintiéndose fuera del plano, como si la pregunta no fuera para él. Es qué, ¡¿a qué demonios venía eso?!

— Oh, bueno, pues me suben notablemente el ego —contestó sinceramente y luego añadió, casi en broma—, ¿celosa?

No, no lo estaba. Eso él lo sabía bien, de estar celosa ya le habría caído una de sus patadas mortíferas en la cara sin ningún tipo de anestesia.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Shinichi alzó una ceja ante su subido tono de voz— Solo quería saber, ¿es qué nunca has pensado en tener una novia?

Shinichi se quedó callado. Mortalmente callado. Ran le miró recelosa, una gran tensión formándose entre ambos. Creía conocer a Shinichi, en su cabeza el chico reaccionaba cavilando la pregunta, los pros y contras de esa idea, tal y cual si se estuviera decidiendo entre comprar kétchup o mayonesa.

Pero en la cabeza del chico la primera imagen que llegó fue la imagen de Shiho Miyano, empapadonse bajo la lluvia y llevando en brazos a una casi inconsciente Ayumi. Por un momento ya no le importaba ser atrapada por Gin, no le importaba agarrar una pulmonía, a la joven de corto cabello caoba solo le importaba el hecho de que la pequeña que era, a final de cuentas, su primera amiga real, estaba a salvo entre sus brazos.

Esa había sido no solo la primera vez que el chico había visto la verdadera forma adolescente de Ai Haibara, si no que había sido la primera vez que había visto la verdadera forma de su alma, (esa vez más claro de cuando no pudo evitar llorar por la muerte de su hermana). Esa que ocultaba con su falso desdén, frases de doble sentido y "bromas" pesadas. Ese valor de arriesgarse por las personas que le importaban, aun sabiendo que eso podía perjudicarla en gran medida, llegando a la muerte, a pesar de todo su miedo. Ella, que detestaba que la vieran en su forma original, por miedo a que la organización la reconociera y se diera cuenta de que su "querida" Sherry seguía viva, había mostrado su rostro, solo para garantizar la seguridad de Ayumi. Ran no era el único ángel de su vida, Shiho también lo era. Uno con las alas rotas y manchadas de sangre, pero eso no apagaba la luz de su aureola.

No se dio cuenta, pero ese fue el día en el que el corazón del detective comenzó a latir por su compañera de otra forma. Casi imperceptible, pero poco a poco fue yendo a más.

Más sorprendido que asustado por la reacción de su subconsciente, el chico tomó repentinamente la mano de su amiga de infancia, esa que sabía desde hace un año y medio que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su persona, porque ella se lo confesó sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, y él realmente creía que le correspondía, sin embargo...

"Ya no siento nada —pensó mientras apretaba más fuerte la mano de la joven—. Absolutamente nada"

— ¿S-Shinichi? —la chica se había sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello. Era obvio que estaba malinterpretando el significado de sus manos unidas.

Y para cuando él se dio cuenta de que le estaba dando falsas esperanzas, le soltó la mano como si esta le quemara.

— Me siento muy halagado por tus sentimientos, Ran —dijo sorprendiendo a la chica, quien le miró con sus ojos azules al borde de las lágrimas—. Pero no puedo corresponderlos, lo siento.

Así de simple y claro, aunque doloroso, él nunca había sido bueno para decir las cosas delicadamente.

Ran estaba al borde del colapso. Era una broma, deseaba que fuera una broma. Pero la mirada penetrante de Shinichi era real, su rechazo era real.

— ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes? —le preguntó, tratando de verse lo más relajada posible, aunque todo su cuerpo temblaba.

— Desde hace año y medio, mes arriba o abajo —por un momento pensó en mentirle también en eso, pero ya no tenía caso.

Ran convirtió sus manos en puños, el dolor convirtiéndose en ira.

— Hace tanto tiempo... y aun así no...

— Hay muchos más chicos en el mundo, creeme, un hombre especial va a amarte —sonrió quedamente recordando a Araide—, pero no voy a ser yo. Sin embargo, soy tu mejor amigo de todas formas —se notaba a leguas que no sabía como manejar esa situación.

— ¡Y te crees que eso es suficiente! —Ran tomó al chico por el cuello de la sudadera y lo elevó en el aire sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. La amenaza pendiendo en el aire. Sin embargo, Shinichi no hizo ningún ademán por defenderse.

— Adelante, gritame, golpeame, odiame, hasta puedes olvidarte de nuestra amistad —le dijo totalmente calmado y sorprendiendola todavía más—. Aunque me duela, si haciendo eso puedes volver a ser feliz, entonces me da igual.

Ran aflojó un tanto el agarre.

¿Qué... Qué estaba diciendo... sobre volver a ser feliz? Claro, Ran no tenía ni idea de todas las veces en las que el chico, siendo Conan, la había visto sonreír falsamente, llorar lágrimas amargas en las noches y llamarle idiota una y mil veces, porque hacía meses que no tenía ni una misera noticia de él. Preocupada, siempre preocupada, porque el trabajo de detective es de todo menos seguro, y ella sabía bien que su amigo bien podría estar tan feliz de la vida metiendo a otro asenino en la cárcel, como desangrándose en una cuneta de cualquier parte del mundo. Y las pocas veces que se le ocurría pensar que Shinichi podía estar a su lado, viviendo bajo su mismo techo, atrapado en el cuerpo de su "primo", niño que extrañamente se desaparecía cada vez que Shinichi se dignaba a hacerle cortas llamadas desde dios sabe donde (escucha mi voz, Ran, estoy bien, aun sigo vivo), él no tenía de otra más que mentirle una y otra vez. Haciéndola creer que estaba loca, sí, pero al menos la mantenía fuera del problema. Siempre segura en la medida de lo posible.

Ambas miradas azules chocaron, una llena de desesperanza por culpa de su corazón recientemente roto y la otra intentado desesperadamente convertirse en una especie de súper glue que pudiera de nuevo juntar las piezas de ese órgano vital.

— ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo...? —se preguntó ella, soltándole—. No puedo obligarte a quererme.

— Te quiero, Ran —le confesó sin atisbo de duda y le dio un corto abrazo—. Pero no de esa manera. ¿Lo entiendes?

Él notó como lentamente, ella asentía de arriba a abajo. Después, con sus brazos, se separó de su agarre.

— Quiero irme a casa —dijo, mirando al suelo—. Sola.

— Lo entiendo, necesitas tiempo para ti misma —Shinichi trataba de ser comprensivo por todos los medios.

— Nos vemos, entonces... —Ran le regaló una sonrisa falsa muy bien actuada— ¿A qué hora tengo que recoger a tu primo mañana?

Entonces Shinichi se dio cuenta. Ella lo superaría. No había duda de ello. Ella ya había nacido con un corazón a prueba de balas, sobrevivía a todo. Y a partir de mañana estaría viviendo con ella, y él mismo como Conan la ayudaría a repararse.

Le devolvió la sonrisa.

— A partir de cualquier hora, le encontraras con el profesor Agase —le recordó y ella asintió—. Te llamaré en cuanto llegue a Estados Unidos.

Ella simplemente asintió y el chico vio como su melena castaña bajaba las escaleras, dejándole solo en esa mazmorra falsa. Sin decirse adiós, ambos sabían que no tenían fuerzas para pronunciar esa palabra, pero por distintos motivos.

* * *

Su reloj marcaba las 19:05 cuando salió del castillo, está vez solo.

No había rastro de Ran por ninguna parte. Suspiró, en verdad lo sentía por ella, y esto había sido para él algo totalmente inesperado, pero no podía dejar que desviara su atención.

La montaña rusa, ese era su objetivo. Y tenía cinco minutos.

— Hermano —dijo Vodka, mirando a todas partes tras sus gafas de sol—, hay mucha gente aquí. ¿Cómo sabremos cuándo nuestro objetivo ha llegado?

— Usaremos la montaña rusa —dijo Gin mientras tiraba la colilla de un recién terminado cigarrillo—. Desde allí arriba veremos si ha llegado al sitio que le indicamos. Vamos, compra los boletos.

— Sí, hermano.

Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de que la mirada azul de un joven detective caía sobre ellos.

* * *

Una joven de veintipocos años se encontraba esperando con sus amigos en la cola de la montaña rusa. Pero su expresión no era de felicidad.

Se enjuagó las ligeras lágrimas que le salieron mientras desviaba la mirada de esos dos que se daban el lote sin ningún tipo de vergüenza delante de ella. Como si no pasara nada. Como si ella y ese maldito nunca hubieran sido nada.

Dirigió su mirada al bolso de ella, donde antes había escondido ese cuchillo ensangrentado y se toqueteo su collar de perlas.

Aspiró aire decidida.

Había sido su decisión matarle ese día, en esa atracción. Además, ese cerdo lo merecía.

No iba a echarse atrás.

* * *

— ¡Señor! —exclamó un policía llegando corriendo hasta donde estaba el inspector Nakamori, al otro lado del parque— Han robado el bastón de oro.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamó el hombre, y mirando hacía el cielo, se fijo en una sombra blanca saltando de atracción en atracción. La capa de Kaitou Kid... o al menos se le parecia— ¡Maldito seas, niño ladrón! ¡A por él!

— ¡Sí, señor! —exclamarón los policías desplegándose en esa dirección... Sin darse cuenta de que, tras ellos, un viejo de profundos ojos azules les observaba apoyado en un grueso bastón, conteniendo la risa.

— Dirección equivocada, Nakamori —susurró el hombre con la voz de un joven, la voz de Kaito. Pues era él disfrazado. El bastón de madera que llevaba estaba hueco por dentro, para darle espacio al bastón de oro, ahora escondido dentro de él—. Es tan fácil engañarte.

Y sin más desapareció de la escena, dejando que los policías se mataran persiguiendo su bandada de fieles palomas de plumaje blanco inmaculado, las cuales volaban tan alto y rápido que era fácil confundirlas con una persona.

El joven rey del disfraz ganaba otra batalla.

* * *

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! —los ojos azules de Aoko mostraban terror mientras ella gritaba casi destrozando sus pulmones, al igual que la mayoría de personas dentro de esa sala de cine, perdiendo así su apuesta con Kaito.

Pero en ese momento no le importaba lo más mínimo, ¡esa película era demasiado terrorífica como para aguantarse!

Se abrazó fuertemente a su amigo, sentado en la butaca de al lado, lo más fuerte que pudo, como si eso fuera a salvarla de un posible shock o ataque al corazón. Tan asustada estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que no era a Kaito a quien estaba abrazando, si no a un muñeco con su misma forma. Aunque la oscuridad del lugar ayudaba.

* * *

Ran estaba saliendo alicaída de Tropical Land, cuando se dio cuenta de todos los policías que ahí había.

— ¿Pero qué...? —le soltó al aire. Y en seguida se acercó a investigar.

Fue entonces cuando vio una cara conocida, dando ordenes a voz en grito.

— ¿Inspector Nakamori? —le preguntó, poniéndose a su lado.

El hombre se giró a verla, sorprendiéndose un momento al ver a una joven que era exactamente igual físicamente a su hija Aoko, solo que esta chica tenía cabello liso. Una chica igual a Aoko, pero de cabello liso...

— ¿La hija del ex policía Kogoro Mouri? —recordó.

Ella asintió.

— Sí, esa soy yo, Ran Mouri. ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

Nakamori escupió al suelo.

— Kaitou Kid ha robado aquí, eso es lo que ha pasado.

El rostro de la joven se volvió pálido de repente, haciendo que se olvidara momentáneamente de lo ocurrido antes.

— ¡¿Kaitou Kid está aquí?! —chilló con los ojos azules abiertos como platos.

El más que famoso ladrón de guante blanco. ¡Solo lo había visto en las noticias!

Nakamori asintió.

— Hazme un favor, Ran —el hombre le posó la mano en su hombro—. Ve a la comisaria y avisa al Inspector Megure de lo que está sucediendo. ¿Podras hacerlo?

Las chica asintió, sus ojos azules brillando con decisión, para seguidamente echar a correr hacía la dirección que ya se sabía de memoria.

Era invisible y también prácticamente inexistente, sin embargo, sobre Tropical Land se cernía una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar desde varios puntos cardinales.


	9. Chapter 9

**— VARIOS PASOS POR DELANTE —**

 ** _9_**

* * *

 _Era invisible y también prácticamente inexistente, sin embargo, sobre Tropical Land se cernía una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar desde varios puntos cardinales._

Shinichi apretó los puños a la vez que ocultaba su estupefacción. Su rostro en ese momento era el mismo que ponía cada vez que encontraba la pista definitiva para resolver un caso, pero esta vez era por algo diferente.

Hasta que no se había puesto a la cola de la montaña rusa no se había dado cuenta de un dato importante. Ese grupo de cuatro que estaba delante de él en la cola... Un asesinato se iba a cometer dentro de ese grupo que por fuera parecía tan ameno, una traición que había provocado otra por culpa del despecho. Ahora era capaz de recordarlo, él mismo había descubierto a la asesina de la montaña rusa, antes de que su mundo se volviera de cabeza. Y ya que la historia volvía a repetirse y él conocía los detalles...

"Puedo salvar la vida de ese infeliz" —pensó, mientras sentía que los dedos le hormigueaban de la emoción.

Tenía poder sobre una vida humana... no, sobre todas las vidas de las personas que había visto morir por otras manos humanas injustamente. Tenía las cartas para salvarle el cuello, literalmente, o decidir dejarlo como estaba. Y por supuesto que no iba a dejar que una tragedia sucediese. Por primera vez desde que despertó, su situación ya no parecía mala, si no una bendición.

— Será mejor que les dejemos su espacio —escuchó como le decía el joven andrógino de gafas entre risas a la mujer de cabello lacio y collar de perlas, sin notar que ella no compartía por entero su felicidad.

"Ese collar... —pensó Shinichi, obligando a su mente a ahondar más en el recuerdo— ¡La asesina era ella...! Pero esta vez no te vas a salir con la tuya, bonita..."

Si solo pudiera recordar su nombre...

— ¡¿Hiyomi?! —exclamó el primer nombre que creía que era, jugándoselo todo a una carta.

Se alivió sobremanera en cuanto la joven mujer giró sobresaltada la cabeza en su dirección, dándose por aludida. Había acertado (como amaba su mente, no se le escapaba nada, debía replantearse la idea de tener su propio Palacio Mental). El hombre de las gafas también se giró a verle, curioso, la pareja, sin embargo, no se inmutó.

Antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca para preguntar cosas como "¿quién eres?" o "¿qué quieres?", Shinichi la rodeó sorpresivamente con un brazo y una gran sonrisa, como si la conociera de toda la vida y se alegrara de encontrársela. Notó como ella se tensaba, sorprendida y asustada por las familiaridades de ese chico desconocido.

— ¡Dios mio, Hiyomi, cuanto tiempo sin vernos! —eso si que también captó la atención de la pareja. Ella miraba a su amiga y a ese chico con aire aburrido, mientras que él parecía querer matar a Shinichi con la mirada, quien no dejaba a la pobre Hiyomi abrir la boca con su efusividad fingida— ¿Cómo te va en tus competiciones de salto de pértiga? ¡Seguro que tienes muchas cosas que contarme! Vamos, hablemos en un sitió más tranquilo. ¿Puedes guardarnos el sitió? —se dirigió al joven hombre de gafas con una gran sonrisa.

— S-seguro —le dijo este, devolviéndole una sonrisa débil mientras Shinichi arrastraba de ahí a la pobre mujer que trataba de recordar de donde demonios conocía a ese chico tan raro (como si no fuera suficiente para sus nervios la locura que estaba a punto de hacer). Era verdad que le sonaba su cara, pero...

— No sabía que Hiyomi tenía novio, me alegro por ella —dijo el de gafas, sacando sus propias y erróneas conclusiones.

— ¿Pero desde cuándo ella se _relaciona_ con chicos tan jóvenes? —preguntó Kishida, con un tinte de celos que no pudo ocultar— ¿Qué no es ilegal?

— ¡Y qué mas da! —su novia le quitó hierro al asunto, mientras le abrazaba con aire de pertenencia— El amor es el amor y parece lo suficientemente mayorcito. Aunque dudo que sean tan felices como nosotros.

— Imposible, mi vida —le dijo antes de volver a besarla efusivamente y decidiendo que daba igual si su ex ya tenía a otro... Aunque fuera más joven y lindo que él.

Mientras, a un metro de distancia, más o menos, Hiyomi al fin se había atrevido a abrir la boca.

— Oye, perdona, pero si nos conocemos —y tenían que conocerse, ¿cómo si no él sabía su nombre y qué practicaba salto de pértiga? Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un acosador... ¿pero que tipo de acosador mostraba la cara en un lugar tan lleno de gente?—, te he olvidado, lo siento.

Shinichi comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, de una forma que le dio mala espina a Hiyomi. Después se acercó a su oído y le susurró, tan casual como si hablara del clima:

— ¿De verdad piensas qué vale la pena matarle?

El rostro de la mujer se descompuso, su alma cayo a sus pies y el estómago se le cerró tan rápido que tuvo la sensación de haber recibido un buen puñetazo, a la vez que se alejaba del joven que la había descubierto, como si este fuera el mayor de los monstruos de la creación. Pero este estaba tan tranquilo, tal vez incluso aburrido. Tanto tiempo siendo detective, tantos criminales descubiertos, y siempre era la misma cara de terror puro... para pasar a la psicopata, no sin menos pánico en sus ojos, claro.

Pero de todas formas se esforzaba por entender a Hiyomi, porque lo sabía... "¡Alguien lo sabía! ¡¿Cómo demonios se suponía que debía actuar ahora?!" Eso seguramente estaba pensando la pobre en esos momentos... Tks.

— ¿Quién... Qué...?

— ¿Qué quién soy? —Shinichi la interrumpió, adivinando de forma cínica lo que quería decir, no tenía todo el día para soportar su shock— Tiene gracia, porque estaría bien que yo te preguntara lo mismo a ti: ¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir por ti misma si alguien muere o no? No tenía idea de estar ante una Shinigami*.

Normalmente no atacaría verbalmente a una criminal (o bueno, futura criminal). De hecho, no lo hacía, no era su estilo. Por mucho asco que le dieran, sabía que la falsa amabilidad a la hora de atraparlos les jodía muchísimo más y se aprovechaba de ello. Pero Hiyomi no era el único personaje nervioso en escena, a pesar de todo, Shinichi no se quitaba de la cabeza a Gin y Vodka, lo que iba a suceder en unos momentos... Quería creer que no, pero por supuesto que eso afectaba, incluso a una mente brillante como la suya. Él no era Sherlock Holmes, aunque lo intentaba, aun seguía siendo un impulsivo, no encontraba la manera de ser frío y sin sentimientos ante semejantes injusticias. ¡Pero claro!, Holmes siempre había tenido esa fascinación por la perdición humana y tiraba de la cocaína para ser tan genial las 24 horas. Grandes defectos que, irónicamente, creaban al hombre perfecto. Shinichi no tenía esos defectos. Y eso le hacía tan imperfecto en situaciones así como cualquiera, pero eso no le amedrentaba, no tenía los títulos de Sherlock Holmes del Nuevo Siglo y Mejor Detective Adolescente del Este por amedrentarse.

Ante sus hirientes palabras (que dolían precisamente porque ella sabía perfectamente que eran ciertas), Hiyomi se cabreó.

Bajó la mirada mientras apretaba los puños, Shinichi sonrió de lado al reconocer la reacción. Se sentía arrinconada por él. Ya casí, ya casí...

— ¿Quien eres tú? —ella sorteó su, tal vez, algo infantil pero efectiva provocación, con los dientes apretados.

Shinichi le mostró una tan fina como tranquila sonrisa.

— Kudo Shinichi, detective —se identificó no pudiendo evitar enorgullecerse de si mismo, y disfrutando del, nuevamente, desfigurado rostro de Hiyomi—. Para servirla.

— Ku... Ku... Ku... —fue lo único que ella pudo balbucear. ¡Ahora era capaz de poner bien ese rostro en sus recuerdos! Se había hartado de verle en la primera plana de los periódicos y en las noticias de la TV.

Los más temibles asesinos habían sido doblegados por ese niño apenas en unos parpadeos. Muchos decían que era suerte, otros que era un teatro inventado por la publicidad, para llamar la atención de los tan inocentes como para creerse que un simple adolescente, prácticamente solo en el mundo, era capaz de algo como eso. Hiyomi nunca lo había creído así, y ahora era ella contra él... La balanza no estaba de su parte, aun así...

Anda, mira, ahí estaba la mirada psicópata.

— Vale sí, me has pillado y ni siquiera se como lo has hecho, aun así, ¿cómo piensas detenerme? Apuesto a que ni pruebas tienes.

Shinichi se metió relajado las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, a la vez que se encogía de hombros. Ese gesto no era casi un insulto. _Era_ un insulto.

— Cierto, no tengo pruebas, y si le dijera esto a la policía, seguro que terminarían de tildarme del loco que los envidiosos quieren creen que soy —Hiyomi se estaba sintiendo ganadora, pero...— Pero todos y cada uno del cuerpo de policía del distrito son un testigo fiable de que que soy mucho más que el bocazas que la prensa senacionalista divulga. Una palabra mía es suficiente para que comiencen ellos a buscar las pruebas por mi... ¿Entiendes por dónde voy? Seguro que adoran ese cuchillo ensangrentado que metiste en el bolso de tu "amiga". Ensangrentado, aunque todavía no ha matado a su novio, tal y como estaba planeado. Increíble.

Hiyomi no podía hablar, ¡no se había preparado para esto!, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Ella... ¡ella tenía la razón, Kishida merecía morir por lo que le hizo, por lo que le estaba haciendo! ¡¿Entonces por qué las cartas se volvían en su contra?! ¿Por qué ese niño metido y engreído estaba ganando? ¡¿Es qué no había justicia?!

No se daba cuenta, no podía saberlo tampoco, de que la única razón por la que Shinichi estaba tan tranquilo ante ella era porque estaba seguro de que merecía una segunda oportunidad. Él había visto a muchos monstruos, Hiyomi no era una de ellos. Al contrario, ella era tan pura, tan blanca... pero lo blanco era siempre lo que más fácil se manchaba. Era tanto el dolor que sentía al ser rechazada que al final había optado por el asesinato. Pero era obvio que no se permitía pensar demasiado en su decisión, porque en el fondo sabía que estaba optando erróneamente. Muy erróneamente. De otra manera, habría sido necesario mucho más que las palabras de un chico para persuadirla.

— Lindo collar el que llevas —sin embargo, Shinichi no iba a darle un momento de respiro, no mientras estuviera acabada, Hiyomi tembló más fuerte—. Muchas perlas, debió de ser trabajoso quitarlas todas una a una para ponerlas de nuevo en una cuerda de piano, ¿así pensabas cortarle la cabeza? Ingenioso. No tanto.

En ese punto las piernas de Hiyomi al fin fallaron, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos. Shinichi no dudo en acercarse a ella y tenderle una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella hizo como si el fuera invisible.

— Todavía no es tarde para echarte atrás —Shinichi se mostró más amable está vez—. Soy consciente de que él te hizo daño, aunque soy incapaz de comprender cuanto, mancharte las manos de sangre y luego ser encerrada por ello no te curara, solo te haces aun más heridas.

Se lo pensó, pero temblorosamente, Hiyomi alzó su mano y aceptó la del chico.

— Yo... no quiero... vivir ya más —susurró todavía en el suelo que se mojaba con sus lágrimas—. Kishida... lo era todo para mi, estaba tan enamorada, habría hecho... cualquier cosa por él, me tenía tan cegada. Me juró amor eterno en este mismo parque, antes de que fuera remodelado, ¿sabias? Y también, me regaló este collar. Me dijo que yo sería la única por siempre... Pero al parecer "siempre" solo dura tres años.

Shinichi la escuchaba, sin hacer un solo comentario, simplemente apretando su mano, lo suficientemente para que se diera cuenta que no estaba sola, puede que él no fuera su amigo, pero era alguien que quería ayudarla a volver al camino de la rectitud.

— Entonces llegamos a la Universidad, él conoció a Aiko y todo su amor por mi se fue... si es que alguna vez lo sintió y ahora se morrea con ella en mis narices, como si yo nunca hubiera valido nada, ni siquiera reconoció el collar que me regaló y, qué según él, sellaba nuestro amor para siempre —se levantó con dificultad y miró a Shinichi directamente a los ojos. Un detective, aunque fuera un chico detective, debía de conocer la respuesta— Personas como él, ¿merecen vivir?

— No lo sé —fue francamente sincero—, personas como nosotros, no nacimos para pensar en eso, ni a creernos más que nadie, aun así —Shinichi se tomó la libertad de tomar el collar de perlas del cuello de Hiyomi y, ante los ojos estupefactos de la mujer, lo tiró a la papelera más cercana como si fuese una vulgar baratija—, nos enseñaron a deshacernos de todo lo que ya no vale. Piensa en esto, él esta atado a Aiko ahora, pero tú eres libre y no es como si ya nadie te quisiera, mira a tu amigo por ejemplo, tan inocente a tu lado, sin tener ni idea de lo que pensabas realmente. ¿Vas a tirar esa libertad que tienes? ¿Y todo para qué? Para dejarle morir siendo un mártir, mientras tú te vas consumiendo entre cuatro paredes, con el resto de presos mirándote por encima del hombro y lo peor es que vas a hacer que los que aun te quieren sufran por ti.

Shinichi se sorprendió cuando Hiyomi se abrazó a él, buscando ese consuelo que le había sido vedado desde que se vio sola, porque nadie sabía de ello, o al menos ella creía que nadie lo sabia. Nunca supo como Shinichi se enteró de su situación, pero daba las gracias por ello.

— Dios mio... —susurró, odiándose a si misma— ¿Qué he estado a punto de hacer?

Él no dijo nada, solo la abrazó de vuelta por pura cortesía.

 _No eres la única._ Quiso decirle, pero esas palabras se quedarón únicamente en su mente.

Ella, ese magnate que había matado a su esposa, aquella chica que había matado a su novio en el día de San Valentin porque él no salvo la vida de su hermano y un largo etcétera de ejemplos más. Shinichi no sabía como la gente se atrevía a llamar al amor el sentimiento más hermoso y puro, si él no hacía más que ver, una y otra vez, como el amor se convertía en tristeza, en rechazo, en despecho... en _muerte._

 _Eso no es amor._ Decían muchas personas, ¿pero en verdad era tan sencillo como eso?

Él nunca fue fan de Shakespeare, su afición por matar a todos sus personajes nunca fue del agrado del joven, pero a sus ojos él tuvo mucha razón en matar a Romeo y Julieta al final de su historia de amor. Para él, esa era la única parte realista de la obra, pues lo veía una y otra vez en el mundo real y no precisamente en relaciones prohibidas por la sociedad.

 _Moriría por ti._ Se abusaba mucho de esa frase en las historias de amor, pero... ¿Podría Ran morir por él? No. Ran lucharía con uñas y dientes hasta no tener la más mínima oportunidad. Después lloraría y lloraría hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, aunque a él no le gustara eso, ella era así. Pero luego de eso volvería a nacer una sonrisa en su rostro y seguiría adelante. Porque ella era lo suficientemente sensata para ver que Shinichi no lo era todo, solo otra persona más en el mundo, con sus cualidades y defectos. Especial para ella, sin duda, pero no más importante que otros. Le dolería su falta, pero todo lo que duele, sana.

Pensó entonces en Haibara, y en como su corazón se oprimía al escuchar sus comentarios con doble sentido, sus "era broma" más inesperados, todas las veces que le dejaba con la palabra en la boca con una facilidad pasmosa, cada vez que adivinaba sus pensamientos, sus pequeñas discusiones porque ella no quería salir de la casa del profesor, sus días de acampada juntos con Ayumi, Genta y Mitsushiko... todas las veces que ellos parecían ser los padres de esos niños en lugar de sus amigos, de forma plenamente inconsciente. Quería a esos niños... y nunca pensó que pudiera ser así, pero quería a Haibara, esa ex miembro de los Hombres de Negro era importante para él y si le faltaba... como le faltaba ahora... Seguiría adelante, pero ya no tendría el motivo para hacerlo. Conan ya no era Conan sin Ai Haibara, y hacía mucho Shinichi Kudo solo era una voz en off en su cabeza, los recuerdos de una vida que ya pasó y a la que se seguía aferrando simplemente porque ya era la costumbre. Amaba ser Conan, necesitaba volver a ser Conan y así tener... una infancia de verdad. Cambiaría sus libros, su mansión, a los padres que sin preocupación ni remordimiento alguno le dejaron solo porque "maduró demasiado rápido", por ver todos los días a esos tres mocosos a las puertas de la Agencía de detectives, preguntando por el "niño protegido" de Kogoro Mouri, y no dispuestos a marcharse hasta que Conan saliera a jugar con ellos... Y Haibara detrás. Siempre en su esquina voluntariamente, simplemente viéndoles jugar. Riendo con ellos, pero a su prudente distancia, velando por ellos con su típica sonrisa serena y los brazos cruzados... Velando, también, por él.

Shinichi se rió internamente mientras se soltaba del agarre de la mujer, quien ya parecía haber recobrado mayor parte de la cordura. Era la primera vez que se paraba a pensar en su relación con el resto de la Liga Juvenil desde fuera. Y talmente se veía como si ellos, siempre confiantes de que estaban protegidos solo con su presencia, siempre dispuestos a aprender de su intelecto superior y a imitarle en lo más que podían, dignandose a avergonzarse de sus actos infantiles porque claro, eran niños, cuando se veía en la obligación de darles una pequeña regañina, todo por su seguridad, fueran sus hijos en vez de sus amigos... y Haibara su esposa.

Ahora entendía a los adultos que decían, "que monada de niños, están tan unidos que parecen una familia en miniatura". Algo que echaba muchísimo en falta. Y se daba cuenta ahora. Dios, si que era realmente estúpido para algunas cosas.

— Vamos, a tu nueva vida en libertad —le dijo a Hiyomi con una sonrisa y ella asintió, dispuesta a perdonarse su gran traspiés.

Ambos se dirigieron de nuevo a la montaña rusa, para nunca más volver a verse, sí, pero ya habían hecho suficiente el uno por el otro.

Puede que ya no hubiera tiempo para subirse a esa atracción, de hecho mirando hacía arriba, al cielo que pronto empezaría a oscurecer, pudo ver a _esos dos_ subidos a la atracción, pero no le importó. Había salvado dos vidas y aun había tiempo para seguirles después. Esta vez ya no tenía miedo a enfrentar su nueva vida, aunque se tuviera que abrir la cabeza en el proceso.

No se dio cuenta, sin embargo, que un par de ajenos ojos azules, idénticos a los suyos excepto que estos rezumaban la graciosa e inmadura malicia de la adolescencia.

Kaito no había podido quitarle la vista de encima a su doble desde que este le había dicho su nombre a esa mujer y más se había sorprendido al verle tirar un valioso collar de perlas auténticas a la basura. Si él mismo hubiera hecho algo así su mayordomo le mataría, luego se lo diría a su madre, y esta terminaría de rematarle, pero Shinichi había hecho eso tan tranquilo.

Algo le decía que no era una casualidad verle ahí. A partir de ese momento, había un cambio de planes, no le iba a quitar la vista de encima a su primo.

Eso lo cambiaba todo.

Cuidado, Sherlock Holmes del siglo XXI, tu Moriarty personal ya se ha fijado en ti.

* * *

 ***Shinigami. En la antigua cultura y creencias japonesas, los Shinigamis eran los dioses de la muerte. Por si alguien no lo sabía, para que entienda el comentario de Shinichi.**


	10. Chapter 10

**— VARIOS PASOS POR DELANTE —**

 ** _10_**

* * *

 _Cuidado, Sherlock Holmes del siglo XXI, tu Moriarty personal ya se ha fijado en ti._

En la cabeza de Kaito el bastón de oro que todavía portaba se le fue totalmente de la mente, solo pudiendo tener su atención clavada en Shinichi.

"¡Él es justo lo que llevas buscando por tanto tiempo!" —parecia escuchar que le decía su conciencia en su mente.

Ese chico, ese _detective_ que siempre iba por libre, solo tratando con los casos que le daba la gana, manteniendo siempre a la policía al margen, pasando de ellos como si fueran simples espectadores o a veces tan solo usándolos de peones. Era como un detective privado, pero mejor, porque él no cobraba honorarios, simplemente _pasaba el rato_ mientras metía escoria entre rejas. ¡Y ni tan siquiera tenía un título! ¡Solo era un adolescente metido! Y sin embargo les daba a los profesionales mil vueltas.

Era la primera vez que veía el rostro de tan magnífico sujeto, sin embargo si que había seguido su trabajo o, bueno, su "hobby", por si acaso se llegaba a entrometer en sus robos, conocer bien a su enemigo.

 _La salvación de la Policía,_ le llamaban, entre otras muchas cosas, a cada cual más halagadora. Aparentemente solo él se había dado cuenta de que la forma de actuar de ese chico, si bien lo hacía para ayudar, era completamente cínica y llena de egocentrismo.

Le gustaba ese modus operandi.

Y ahora recibía la agradable sorpresa de que ese genio y su primo, al cual no veía desde el asesinato de su padre, eran la misma persona.

"Él lo sabía —recordó Kaito—. Cuando papá murió, él tenía la sospecha de que fue asesinado, a pesar de que la policía decía lo contrario, y en ese tiempo solo eramos unos niños. Imagina lo que será capaz de hacer ahora"

Al final todo quedaba en familia, se dio cuenta Kaito con una sonrisa. Shinichi y nadie más que él estaba capacitado para ayudarle a atrapar a los asesinos de su padre. Ahora necesita, tan solo necesitaba vigilar más de cerca, descubrir un gran trapo sucio de la octava maravilla de los misterios. No era nada personal, solo tenía una identidad secreta que mantener y tenía que asegurarse de que su primito no le traicionaría.

Shinichi seguro entendería, sí.

* * *

¿Alguna vez os ha pasado que os habéis concentrado tanto en una cosa concreta, en un único punto del universo, en algo que sucedía en ese mismo instante ante vuestras narices y os habéis obcecado tanto que ninguno de vuestros cinco sentidos puede ni quiere percibir nada más, aunque sea algo instintivo u obvio?

Eso le pasaba en esos momentos a Shinichi, solo y sin embargo no perdido en esa gran multitud, sus ojos se movían casi a la velocidad de la montaña rusa, más específicamente a los dos hombres vestidos de negro, responsables de haberle arruinado la vida (o, tal vez, ¿se la habían mejorado?). Como fuera, eran asesinos y por ello debían pagar. Sobretodo _Gin._

La sangre de Shinichi ardió entre sus venas y arterías haciéndole casi imposible el respirar, por culpa de la ira. Ese hombre... no, ese _cerdo_ que había jurado _amar_ a Haibara y luego le había hecho esas cosas tan horribles. Desde muy pequeña la había vejado, maltratado, la había tocado sin consentimiento en cuanto había empezado a crecer como mujer, se había aprovechado de su gran inteligencia, chantajeado con la vida de su hermana mayor si no hacía lo que le ordenaban ( _y aun así habían matado a Akemi_ ). Y cuando ya no quedó de Miyano nada más que exprimir, simplemente le pegó un tiro y la encerró en una sala con aire envenado, dejándola morir poco a poco.

Mejor ni hablamos de lo que hicieron después de descubrir que seguía viva y con él, Shinichi recordó con un escalofrío el atentado contra las torres gemelas. Aquel explosivo que había reducido a añicos los cristales del ascensor en el que se encontraba con los niños y la hereda de la poderosa familia Suzuki. Varías balas rozando peligrosamente la cabeza de Sonoko cuando Gin y Vodka la habían confundido en la lejanía con su "querida" y "traidora" Sherry, entre otros recuerdos igual de malos, o peores. Sin duda kamisama los debería de querer a todos vivos, para haber sobrevivido a tales desastres.

 _Monstruos._

En ese caso, Shinichi no tenía ninguna duda. Eso NO era amor.

¡Si había alguien en el mundo con derecho a decir que estaba irrefutablemente enamorado de Shiho Miyano, esa era sin duda su propia persona...! desde el punto de vista completamente ético, de profesionalidad y de camaradería, claro.

Él no era el tipo de persona que desearía nunca la muerte de nadie y sin embargo, _ojalá su afición a la nicotina lo mande rápido al hoyo._

Si era, sin embargo, el tipo de persona que habría notado una mirada espía pegada a su nuca, pero no la notó en ese momento, mucho menos cuando la montaña rusa terminó su viaje y los actuales pasajeros bajaron. Casi no pudó controlarse cuando Gin y Vodka pasaron por su lado, sin verle, sin notar nada. Por una parte quería echar a correr en dirección contraria, por la otra deseaba arreglarles la cara de una patada, pero gracias a kamisama su parte racional seguía intacta. Así que siguió ahí plantado, sonriendo solo cuando Hiyomi le sonrió a él y la despidió con la mano, su grupo de amigos todavía intacto. Entonces, solo entonces, la sonrisa desapareció de su cara, dejando solo una profunda seriedad y dio medía vuelta, dispuesto a volver por fin al callejón oscuro donde su vida cambió para siempre, convirtiéndose en la de otra persona.

* * *

Kaito estaba dentro de su disfraz de inocente anciano, fingiendo descansar sus "viejos" huesos sentado en una banca y manteniendo su línea de visión centrada en la versión detective de su propia persona. Le dio un escalofrío cuando la expresión de Shinichi cambió por completo mientras de casualidad miraba en su dirección. _Si las miradas matasen..._

Por un momento de verdad creyó que el chico había descubierto su pantomima, pero ¡imposible! ¡Él era Kaitou Kid, el indiscutible mago rey del disfraz! Nadie había conseguido ver nunca más allá de sus engaños, ni tan siquiera los que eran cercanos a él (solo Akako lo había logrado, pero eso había sido gracias a que ella había usado magia real, así que en todos los sentidos había hecho trampa), imposible que Shinichi lo hubiera logrado sin conocerle, desde tanta distancia. Era bueno, pero no tanto, ¿verdad?

El joven ladrón de guante blanco se mantuvo en tensión unos segundos, hasta que sorpresivamente Shinichi dio la vuelta y marchó en dirección contraria.

Kaito le siguió sin perder tiempo, con tanta gente y desde el suelo seguro le perdería de vista.

Usó sus trucos de magia para esconder el bastón entre la maleza y en cuestión de un segundo cambió de disfraz, ahora lucía como un estudiante de su edad, pero con varios kilos de más en las cartucheras.

Cuando captó de nuevo la presencia de Shinichi, el joven estaba adentrándose en un callejón olvidado del iluminado del Parque de Atracciones, dándole a ese lugar un aura oscura. Sólo por eso Kaito se dio cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo. Mierda, la película en la que dejo a Aoko ya estaría a punto de acabar. Sin embargo se metió por entre los arboles con la velocidad de un gato, dirigiéndose hasta donde sabía que desembocaba aquel callejón, gracias a haberse estudiado con tanto esmero el mapa de ese lugar, un único pensamiento recorriendo su mente:

"¿Por qué ha venido aquí?" —no parecía que Shinichi estuviera en el lugar para divertirse, ni tampoco que estuviera con el Inspector Nakamori investigando el robo del bastón. Por lo que sabía, a Kudo le _aburrían sobremanera_ los robos, por eso solo investigaba homicidios y secuestros.

La joven mujer de antes... había estado demasiado lejos como para escuchar su conversación con nitidad, pero...

Entonces, todavía escondido de miradas indiscretas, se quedó sin aliento. Justo antes de que pudiera llegar al lugar, el estruendo de un golpe y el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo le pusieron los pelos de punta.

Todo su cuerpo se paralizó, negándose en rotundo a hacer algún sonido que delatase su presencia. Ahí, justo ante él, donde terminaban (o empezaban, todo dependía de como quisieras verlo) las lindes del bosque, la falda de la montaña en la que se encontraba situado el Parque, había dos hombres vestidos de negro con muy mala pinta. Uno de ellos, de cabello también negro, gafas de sol y unos cuantos kilos de más sonreía de manera sardónica mientras sostenía un maletín y apuntaba con su pistola a otro hombre de su misma envergadura, vestido de jefe de oficina, que no hacia otra cosa más allá de correr en dirección contraria, obviamente espantado por el arma del hombre de ropajes negros, el cual giró la mirada sorprendido, al notar también el sonido del golpe.

Otro hombre vestido de negro, alto, delgado, de una muy larga cabellera rubia platinada, sostenía entre sus manos enguantadas y con gran gesto furico algo que parecía un trozo de tubería de hierro, cuyo borde estaba manchado del color rojo escarlata de la sangre.

Kaito por un momento temió bajar la mirada, siguiendo la del hombre rubio, temiéndose lo peor, pero al final la curiosidad pudo más.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltar un grito ahogado que hubiera delatado su presencia. Los malos recuerdos de cuando vio el cadáver de su padre, cuando solamente era un niño de siete años, volvieron a él de golpe ante tan horrible escena.

A los pies de los dos hombres de negro, incapaz de mover un solo músculo, mucho menos de tenderse en pie por si solo, Shinichi tenía su vista desenfocada y respiraba con mucha dificultad. Un horrenda herida abierta en su cabeza manchaba de escarlata su cabello. Kaito juró poder ver el hueso del cráneo de su primo, pero esperaba con toda el alma que fuera solo su imaginación.

Quiso gritar, quiso correr hasta él, dejar K.O. a esos dos hombres y salir huyendo con Shinichi en brazos hasta el hospital más cercano. Sin embargo, el cuerpo seguía sin responderle. Estaba... su primo realmente podría llegar a morir ahí mismo. Nunca antes había presenciado un asesinato, no de verdad, y, sin duda, no estaba preparado para eso.

— ¡Hermano! —exclamó el hombre de gafas de sol, el cual a pesar de ellas se notaba que miraba impresionado al chico que se desangraba a sus pies— ¡¿Qué demonios?!

— Este pequeño fisgón ha estado espiando el intercambio —dijo el hombre rubio, su voz cargada de rencor sirvió para helar los huesos de Kaito, miró hacía su compañero—. En el futuro ten más cuidado, Vodka.

El otro hombre, Vodka, casi bajó la mirada avergonzado.

— Lo lamento, hermano.

Sin embargo, su "hermano" parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho con esa situación. Mostró una sonrisa felina y miró al indefenso joven a sus píes como si se tratara de una suculenta comida. Sin duda era el tipo de hombre que disfrutaba segando las vidas de los demás.

— No importa —y de un fuerte tirón agarró el cabello negro del joven, pulsando a propósito la herida abierta. Shinichi no pudo hacer otra cosa más allá de jadear con el dolor. A Kaito se le encogió el corazón, pero por mucho que tratara no podía moverse. Se sentía un auténtico inútil—. Vamos a ver quien es este entrometido.

Y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza tiró de la cabeza de Shinichi hacía arriba, tal vez logrando arrancarle unos cuantos cabellos de raíz, mostrando su rostro jadeante a la luz de una perdida farola recién encendida.

Vodka contuvo la respiración.

— Pero si es... —murmuró, sorprendido.

— Ese chico detective que está tan de moda, el que tanto le gusta a Sherry —terminó el hombre rubio por él, su voz cargada de unos celos que no podía contener.

A pesar de su precaria situación, que la cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas y que en sus oídos los sonidos comenzaban a convertirse en pitidos, Shinichi fue capaz de escuchar eso último y el corazón le dio un vuelco. No sabía que Haibara había sido fan suya. Incluso antes de conocerse, ella le había preferido por encima del rubio. A pesar de todo, con esa nueva información se sentía fresco y renovado.

A Gin no le debió de sentar nada bien que su víctima comenzase a sonreír como idiota de la nada. De todas formas estaba acostumbrado a ese dolor tan intenso.

— ¿Qué hacemos con él?

— Hay policías por aquí, no podemos simplemente dejarle, no vaya a ser que recobre la consciencia y nos delate —bajo la atónita mirada de Kaito, Gin sacó de un maletín un pequeño estuche, el cual abrió, dejando al descubierto un grupo de pastillas rojas y blancas.

¡¿Pretendían drogarle?!

— Usáremos el veneno experimental que inventó Sherry —"¡¿VENENO?!" pensó Kaito con los ojos completamente abiertos. "¡Vamos cuerpo, reacciona! "—. No se detecta en la autopista...

Gin sonrió de forma macabra, metiendo una de esas pastillas llenas de veneno en la boca del joven y después obligándole a bebersela junto con agua que sacó de una pequeña botella que portaba. Shinichi dejo de jadear o de producir algún otro sonido al instante que el agua pasó por su garganta y cuando Gin soltó su cabeza simplemente volvió a caer al suelo como si fuera un muñeco de tamaño humano, sin reacción alguna. _No..._

— Cuando encuentren el cadáver de este gatito curioso, creerán que murió por su herida en la cabeza. Jamás encontrarán al asesino.

Vodka río quedamente mientras se marchaba junto con Gin.

— Me encantará ver la cara de Sherry en cuanto le digamos que su veneno ha matado al mismísimo Shinichi Kudo —comentó.

— Será un rostro para recordar, sin duda: El último que ponga —dijo Gin con una sonrisa amarga y nada de sentimiento en sus ojos—. Espero que le haga justicia a sus hermosas facciones.

Y después de decir eso, ambos desaparecieron entre la espesura, para gran suerte de Kaito en dirección contraria a donde él estaba.

Seguía ahí plantado, cual idiota, sin poder apartar su vista del otro joven, aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de presenciar

Entonces, los ojos comenzaron a picarle, pero de alivió, cuando Shinichi soltó un quejido lastimero y aun así, fue capaz de levantarse, con un equilibrio muy precario, pero al menos estaba consciente. Tuvo que apoyarse en una pared para no caer, el mundo entero le daba vueltas.

¡Kami-sama, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre! No recordaba que el golpe de Gin hubiera sido tan duro. Se obligó a recomponerse y sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, se lo llevó a la boca... y escupió la cápsula del APTX 4869. Había sido difícil pero logró no tragársela.

Fue cuando la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta que su cuerpo ya no pudo aguantar más. Estuvo a punto de desplomarse en el suelo, en los límites de la inconsciencia, pero aún así fue capaz de notar como un par de brazos le amarraron por la cintura, impidiendo su caída.

Estaba demasiado ido como para extrañarse por el hecho de no estar solo en el lugar.

— Shinichi, lo siento, lo siento todo —escuchó, pero no fue capaz de enfocar su vista para ver a la persona que le hablaba, solo un par de ojos azules...—. Aguanta solo un poco más. No temas, vas a estar bien...

Le sonaba esa voz teñida de preocupación, conocía a esa persona, pero, ¿quién era? No era capaz de ubicarla en ningún conocido.

Entonces, el mundo se volvió solo sombras para él, quedando inconsciente en brazos de aquel desconocido-conocido.


	11. Chapter 11

**— VARIOS PASOS POR DELANTE —**

 ** _11_**

* * *

 _Entonces, el mundo se volvió solo sombras para él, quedando inconsciente en brazos de aquel desconocido-conocido._

 _"Profesor, ¿está seguro de lo que hace? ¡Esa chica viene de la Organización! ¡Inventó la droga que me encogió! ¡¿No sabemos si es confiable y va a abrirle las puertas de su casa así de fácil?!"_

 _"Tú... ¡¿Eres la hermana de Akemi Miyano?!"_

 _"En vista de todo parece que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos. Disculpame por desconfiar de ti y toda mi hostilidad, Haibara... Gracias por ayudarme con ese caso... Escucha, si queremos lograr esto, hagamoslo juntos, tú y yo contra ellos. ¿Qué te parece, compañeros?"_

 _"Tranquila, él está bien, ya puedes dejar de preocuparte, estoy aquí para protegeros."_

 _"¡¿Qué se supone qué haces, Haibara?! Entiende que Akemi esta muerta, ¡muerta, Haibara! ¡Pero nosotros no! ¿Quieres poner nuestras vidas en peligro por qué no puedes aceptar la realidad?"_

 _"Tonta, tú no estas sola. Yo... no puedo devolverte a tu hermana, ni a tus padres. Pero tienes a Agase, que te quiere como la hija que siempre deseó, tienes a los niños, Ran siempre está tratando de ser sociable contigo y también... me tienes a mi. Sobretodo a mi. Estamos juntos en esto ¿recuerdas?"_

 _"¿Acaso crees que hago esto por contentar la última voluntad de tu hermana? Me da igual si ella me pidió que te protegiese, Haibara. Y sí, quiero volver a ser Shinichi Kudo, pero hasta el antídoto me da igual en estos momentos. Si lo doy todo por mantenerte segura, es porque me importas y por nada más."_

 _"¿Sabes? No te mataría admitir que algo te agrada."_

 _"¡Mirate, pero si sabes sonreír! ¡Realmente hay veces en las que pareces realmente una chica!"_

 _"¿Sabias que existe algo llamado descansar del trabajo y salir de casa?"_

 _"Por favor, profesor, que Haibara no se entere de mis sospechas, si de verdad nos vigilan... Se asustaría y se encerraría todavía más. No quiero eso."_

 _"Yo no lo se todo. A veces me pregunto que clase de pensamientos rondan esa cabeza tuya siempre que estas así de serena y abstraída. Soy un detective, no un lector de mentes."_

 _"¿Hay algo qué no sepas hacer bien?"_

 _"Muchas veces eres extraña hasta el punto de dar escalofríos, pero está bien. Me gusta así. Será porque lo que la gente suele encontrar extraño, yo lo veo fantástico, siempre ha sido así."_

 _"¡Haibara, eres la mejor! En serio no se que haría sin ti."_

Shiho se despertó rápidamente, justo para notar que el corazón se le había parado durante un segundo de la impresión. Notaba sudor, sin embargo ni una gota resbalaba por su piel. Solamente era una horrible sensación.

Ya hacía bastante tiempo que soñaba con él, con ese pequeño niño de grandes gafas y comportamiento adulto. Él siempre le hablaba como si la conociera, no... varías veces había probado conocerla, saber sobre sus padres, su hermana, del APOTOXIN... le decía todas esas cosas y también muchas otras, la llamaba Haibara, decía que su hermana estaba muerta (siempre se le oprimia el corazón con solo pensarlo) y también decía ser... no, decía haber sido Shinichi Kudo. Pero la realidad es que era solo un niño. Y era solo un sueño. Uno que realmente deseaba fuera real. Pero jamás lo sería. Eso era justamente lo que dolía y le dejaba esa sensación de ahogo cada vez que despertaba.

— ¿Un mal sueño, Sherry?

La chica no se amedrentó por la voz femenina de entre las sombras. Desde que tenía conciencia había sido así. No solo por ser hija de quien era, si no más bien por la brillante inteligencia que sus padres le habían dado en herencia, que siempre había sido valiosa para la Organización Negra. Ella era el único cerebro detrás de su Gran Arma, el APTX. Obviamente nunca estaba fuera de vigilancia, ni tan siquiera en su casa.

Era casi como tener guardaespaldas, siempre pensaba Sherry con ironía (y también amargura mal disimulada), solo que los guardaespaldas te protegían la espalda. La Orga, en cambio, podría partirtela en dos, solo para reírse un rato.

— Como que ya se ha vuelto una costumbre, Vermouth.

La reina del disfraz salió de las sombras del cuarto en cuanto la joven prendió las luces. Shiho se alegró sobremanera de que fuera la mujer rubia la que se encontraba en el lugar y no otra. Sí, puede que Vermouth fuera la más peligrosa de todas, sin embargo también la más sincera, sin pelos en la lengua y siempre comunicando las cosas con esa manera tan particular suya. Tiempo atrás, cuando había sido una niña pequeña que no estaba consciente de estarse criando bajo el falso arrullo de una gran congregación de asesinos despiadados, que tenían planeado extorsionarla y explotarla, Vermouth muchas veces la había hecho reír con su personalidad y el acento extranjero que ambas compartían, ahora ese detalle la tranquilizaba, tan solo en un sentido puramente macrabo.

La Mujer de Negro americana chasqueó la lengua en fastidio y se tomó la libertad de sentarse en una esquina de la cama, instintivamente Shiho sacó los pies de la cama, quedando sentada a su lado. Vermouth elevó una mano y enredó sus dedos en los cortos mechones caoba de la oji acuamarina, acariciando lentamente como una madre haría tratando de calmar a su hija, pero no había amor en ese gesto, solo frialdad, pues lo hacía de forma mecánica.

— Es terrible cuando una mujer es privada de su sueño de belleza —la espía consiguió que esa frivolidad sonara pausible y más o menos importante a los oídos de la joven científica—. ¿De qué van esas pesadillas?

Shiho no quería hablar de ello, sin embargo sabía que no tenía elección.

— Es patético en verdad. Siempre, pase lo que pase al principio del sueño, siempre termino viendo a un niño, uno que me habla y entonces me despierto sobresaltada —por otra parte, su cabeza era el único lugar que realmente le pertenecía solo a ella, donde la Orga no podía llegar por mucho que se esforzase. Realmente no se merecía que le diera todos los detalles—. Nunca consigo recordar que es lo que me dice, pero debe ser algo horrendo. Me alegro de no recordarlo.

Vermouth mostró un gesto ladino.

— Entonces, la razón de tus desvelos es un hombre.

Que arte tenía la muy maldita para leer entre líneas.

— Un niño —Shiho resaltó ese detalle, un niño que se parecía mucho a Shinichi Kudo. Ese era otro detalle que se guardó para si.

Vermouth rió un poco.

— _Oh, girl._ Todos los hombres son niños, creeme, nunca llegan a crecer del todo —aseguró con una sonrisa amplia, exhudaba feminismo hasta por los poros.

Shiho se encogió de hombros muy ligeramente. Solo había tenido experiencia con un hombre, Gin (y realmente no había tenido el placer) y no le interesaba más (de hecho, prefería de menos). Tampoco necesitaba entender la mecánica de como pensaba un hombre, suficiente había tenido el genero masculino, siendo obligado a ser el género que siempre tenía que arriesgar su vida y librar batallas estúpidas durante varios siglos de historia. Se tenían muy ganado el privilegio de portarse como niños.

— Si lo dices tú, Vermouth, está bien para mi.

La sonrisa de la mujer se amplió más durante un segundo, para luego desaparecer abruptadamente.

— Basta de hablar de sueños, tengo noticias del mundo real.

Shiho observó a la reina del disfraz con gran interés.

— Dilas, entonces, ¿o acaso no tengo el derecho...? —no era la primera vez que la mujer le acercaba la miel a los labios para después alejar el bote entre risas.

Vermouth la interrumpió con un gesto.

— Oh, por supuesto que sí, es sobre tu creación, después de todo.

La de ojos acuamarina se tensó tanto como un palo ante eso.

— Le di varias cápsulas de líquido a Gin esta tarde —se abstuvó de tragar saliva—. ¿El chantaje con aquel hombre de negocios que traficaba con armas no fue bien?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Eso fue _excelent..._ pero al parecer el sitio fijado no fue el mejor... un civil vio el movimiento.

Miyano palideció.

— Usaron el APTX 4869 en ese civil... —adivinó. ¡Su veneno! ¡En un civil! Kami-sama, posiblemente era la culpable de la muerte de un inocente...

Contuvo sus lágrimas, aun así no engañó a Vermouth, quien le apretó una mano. Esto no iba a ser fácil para Shiho.

— ¿Cuántos años tenía? —quisó saber de pronto, como si hubiera una posibilidad de apagar un poco su culpabilidad, si resultaba que esa persona había vivido unos años de vida considerables. O si por el contrario... — ¿Era joven?

Vermouth apretó más su mano. Definitivamente, mala señal. Aun así, la espía le guiñó un ojo.

— No sabes esto por mi, cuando Gin quiera decírtelo dándose aires de gloria, tú hazte la sorprendida —era obvio que con ello la rubia pretendía quitarle hierro a un gran asunto, un buen resbalón por parte de ese engreído que habría que salvaguardar con mucha paciencia y pensamiento frío—. Pero era Shinichi Kudo —a Shiho el mundo se le cayó encima en ese momento. Vermouth, aun así, como si realmente no importara añadió con desden mal disimulado—. Lo siento, se que eras su fan, pero son gajes del oficio.

Shiho se permitió sufrir un ataque de pánico.

Shinichi Kudo acababa de ser víctima de su veneno.

Mismo veneno que solo había mantenido a sus ratas "muertas" por un tiempo para después fallar y rejuvenecerlas en vez de matarlas.

En sus sueños siempre aparecía ese niño que aseguraba ser el joven Kudo.

Sueño que ella siempre había tachado de ilógico y loco, algo inalcanzable, parecía que estaba tomando forma en el mundo real.

Entonces...

 _Entiende que Akemi está muerta, ¡muerta, Haibara!_

— ¡AKEMI!

Con ese grito, Shiho salió corriendo hacía la habitación de su hermana mayor con el corazón en la mano. No era esa precisamente la reacción que Vermouth esperaba, sin embargo el juicio de la asesina no se nubló, se levantó de forma tranquila y se encontró con la chica en el pasillo, en frente de la puerta abierta de la habitación de Akemi. Vacía. No había ni rastro de la joven de lacio y largo cabello negro. Como si fuera un mal presagio, Shiho no era capaz de moverse.

— Tu hermana no se encuentra —la mujer recalcó lo evidente pasando un brazo por los hombros de ella—. Un nuevo encargo del jefe, ya sabes. Quien sabe cuando volverá.

O quien sabía si la volvería a ver.

Su hermana no era perfecta, también estaba podrida. Era una ladrona, manipuladora, asesina... Pero era su única familia y la única también que le había demostrado verdadero amor y preocupación en toda su vida. También era la única de las dos que estaba obligada a trabajar en primera línea de fuego, como carne de cañón. Akemi no tenía la inteligencia superior de su hermana, el jefe se podía permitir perderla como quien pierde el envoltorio de una chocolatina que ya se ha comido. Nadie más que ella y el novio de su hermana, tal vez, lamentarían la muerte de la azabache. Y la lamentarían mucho.

La joven científica se vio obligada a levantar los escudos para que Vermouth no notará que estaba preocupada por ella.

— Quería decirle sobre el éxito de mi misión —mintió. Vermouth asintió.

— Será en otra ocasión —Shiho la imitó mecánicamente.

— ¿Cuándo recibire un nuevo encargo? —preguntó, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su propia habitación.

Vermouth la vio con cara de no haber escuchado bien. No le hizo falta preguntar.

— Desde que soy parte de la Organización mi único trabajo ha sido el de terminar el veneno que comenzaron mis padres. Ya lo hice. Así pues, ¿cuál será mi nuevo trabajo?

La verdadera pregunta era, "¿recibire un nuevo encargo o ya me volví inservible y tengo que ir encargando un espacio en el cementerio para mi?" Ambas lo sabían, ninguna se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta, pero Miyano ya sabía la respuesta. Si, como en su sueño, el APOTOXIN también fallaba en humanos... ellos no dudarían en matarla por fallar y ocultárselo.

 _Si queremos lograr esto, hagamoslo juntos, tú y yo contra ellos. ¿Qué te parece, compañeros?_

¿Hacer qué, Kudo? ¿Ir en contra de la Organización? Que bonito sonaba eso, pero, ¿realmente podía lograrse algo así, especialmente estando atrapados en el cuerpo de unos niños? Como si ella no se hubiera sentido ya lo suficientemente pequeña y sola por toda su vida.

 _Me tienes a mi. Sobretodo a mi. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas?_

Recordaba, sí, la cápsula de veneno que había apartado para su uso personal. Si la Organización realmente prescindía de ella, tenía más que decidido matarse ella misma con su droga, no iba a darles el placer de hacerlo ellos.

Por otra parte, ahora mismo el chico detective que, si se paraba a pensarlo, en realidad no conocía de nada, estaría atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño si el APTX había actuado en él como en las ratas. Si eso era así, había una posibilidad de que ella también rejuveneciese en vez de morir. Entonces, ¿qué haría?

Era una auténtica encrucijada. Pero al menos le quedaría el consuelo de no ser una asesina.

— Tan pronto y aun pensado en trabajo —la mujer rubia interrumpió sus pensamientos—. ¡Vamos, Sherry! ¿Para qué tienes esos dieciocho años si no los aprovechas? —se tomó la libertad de rebuscar en el armario de la joven y le lanzó a los brazos unas prendas brillantes y escotadas que ella misma le había regalado, tal vez en su último cumpleaños, no lo recordaba, pero que Shiho nunca había usado. Ahora la estaba obligando a ello— Son solo las once, ¡salgamos de fiesta, _cherry girl_! ¡Celebremos tu triunfo!

"Hurra..." —pensó la joven con un fuerte tono irónico mientras se cambiaba sin ganas.

Era en estos momentos cuando más que nunca deseaba meterse entre las sabanas y llevarse la muy agradable sorpresa de que no iba a despertar nunca más.

* * *

 **Kaito ya tuvo su propio capítulo para él solo. Era de esperar que Shiho también iba a tenerlo.**

 **Oficialmente, a partir del proximo capítulo: CONAN IS IN DA HOUSE, BABE!**

 **No os lo perdáis, mis detectives :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**— VARIOS PASOS POR DELANTE —**

 ** _12_**

* * *

 _Era en estos momentos cuando más que nunca deseaba meterse entre las sabanas y llevarse la muy agradable sorpresa de que no iba a despertar nunca más._

Hay veces en las que el trabajo, aunque trabajes en lo que te gusta, no resulta nada gratificante. Todo tiene sus puntos malos, el mayor problema de ser un detective de homicidios que realmente se merece ser llamado así, es que muchas veces te juegas tu propia vida al tener que meterte en los asuntos de gente capaz de matar a otra por conseguir lo que quiere. Pero normalmente eres lo suficientemente listo como para evitar que te envíen al otro barrio. Cuando no puede ser evitado porque, por ejemplo, se da la posibilidad, por improbable que parezca, de tener que dejar que un par de mafiosos te partan la cabeza, literalmente, para conseguir lo que quieres, es sin duda una de las situaciones en la vida de un detective que Shinichi, muy lindamente, califica con una sola palabra: putada.

Que te abran la cabeza con una cañería es una total y absoluta putada. Si no lo creen, pueden probar ustedes mismos a ver que tal les sienta esa experiencia al borde de la muerte. Ah, ¿no quieren? ¡Pues claro que no quieren, porque es una putada! Y esa es la única prueba que Kudo necesita para confirmar su teoría.

Sin embargo, abrir los ojos sabe cuanto tiempo después con la cabeza vendada y que lo primero que veas sea la cara constreñida de preocupación de tu vecino (quien ya no tiene edad para estos sustos, por cierto), a quien le aseguraste ese mismo día que nada malo te iba a pasar, solo te hunde en el pozo más hondo de la miseria que causa la vergüenza.

Shinichi no suele sentirse así y solo puede dar las gracias a su juicio porque no sea una situación recurrente.

Por otra parte, las piezas en el puzzle que se había formado con sus recuerdos de ese día no encajaban, ¿por qué no encajaban?

— ¡Shinichi! —chilló Agase en un exabrupto causado de la emoción. Ligeras lágrimas aparecían en el contorno de sus ojos, para momentos después desaparecer en su poblado bigote blanco a causa de las canas. Apretó las manos del joven entre las suyas, aceptando el pulso normal que notaba bajo las tersas muñecas ajenas como una bendición— ¡Gracias a kami-sama, estás consciente!

— Eso parece —comentó Shinichi de pasada, no parecía que le importase demasiado, observándolo todo menos al profesor sobre la camilla en la que estaba.

Por un momento no ubicó el lugar en sus recuerdos, hasta que su mente volvió a trabajar con su rapidez inusual (no sin dolor y un ligero mareo acompañado de no demasiado considerables nauseas) y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la misma enfermería de Tropical Land en la que le habían tratado la cabeza habiendole encontrado la primera vez la patrulla de policía, siendo Conan.

Claro, esa vez los policías habían estado más que perdidos por su causa. Un niño herido y perdido en medio de un parque de atracciones lleno hasta la bandera donde _absolutamente nadie_ había visto nada extraño, sin familiares, sin un nombre, ni pasado aparente, que desproticaba locuras sobre hombres vestidos de negro y venenos "inexistentes" (Shinichi se estremeció al recordar como los policías habían hablado seriamente sobre enviarlo a un orfelinato hasta que el "pobre y muy asustado pequeño" pudiera decirle a alguien algo con sentido, preferiblemente su nombre y el de sus papás, y como a él, obviamente, no le había faltado tiempo para echar a correr ante esa terrible idea). Pero esta vez era a Shinichi Kudo a quien habían encontrado, y a falta de la presencia del, aun más famoso que el chico, matrimonio Kudo en Japón, obviamente habían contactado con el profesor Agase en lugar de sus padres, lo que explicaba su presencia ahí. Muchas veces se le olvidaba que el hombre figuraba como su tutor legal en la Seguridad Social, no era algo relevante.

Agase tosió, fingiendo aclararse la garganta y el joven clavó sus ojos azules, vidriosos por el golpe, en los suyos. No dijo palabra. Sabía que ese era el gesto que solía hacer el profesor cuando había logrado molestarlo en verdad.

— Te comportas extraño desde hoy en la mañana; dices cosas extrañas, haces cosas extrañas, me pides que le mienta a Ran y que haga inventos extraños para ti. Me prometes que me lo explicaras todo en la noche, que nada malo te va a pasar y que no me preocupe. Pierdo la oportunidad que tenía de cenar en el restaurante Colombo, y tú bien sabes que es mi restaurante favorito, por quedarme en casa para comenzar a estructurar tus extrañas peticiones y para esperarte. Pasa el tiempo y el tiempo y no apareces. De repente recibo una llamada de la policía, diciéndome que un chico te ha encontrado inconsciente y con una fea brecha en la cabeza, te habrías desangrado de no haberte encontrado tan pronto —lo que más dolía, la fría calma y firmeza, tan impropia suya, con la que decía todo eso, aunque no dejaba de clavarse en el corazón de Shinichi la opaca sombra de decepción y miedo en los ojos de su tutor... Espera, ¿qué había dicho sobre un chico?—. Y aun así yo soy tan tonto y bueno que no le digo a tus padres ni a Ran ni una palabra.

 _Lo siento, lo siento todo._

¡Ahora recordaba los brazos rodeándole y salvándole de la caída! Y esos ojos azules tan conocidos, esa voz... Jamás la había oido en ese tono, pero era la misma voz. La voz... ¡¿KAITOU KID?!

— ¿No vas a decir nada? —preguntó Agase al notar que el chico comenzaba a abstraerse de la realidad como era costumbre en él, por el tono y el contexto Shinichi supo que estaba caminando sobre una capa de hielo muy fino sobre un océano oscuro y sin salida— El Inspector Megure y yo... estamos preocupados, Shinichi, tienes una herida considerablemente profunda...

Seguro que ahora el hombre lo tomaba por un mentiroso y un... un momento, ¿qué hacía ahí el inspector Megure? Si había... ¡él había evitado el asesinato de la montaña rusa! ¡Megure no debería estar en el parque, mucho menos Kid!

— Kid... Kaitou Kid... —"me ha salvado la vida". Esas eran las palabras que quería que salieran de su boca, pero eran todavía tan alucinantes y la fuerte contusión no ayudaba en nada a aclararle las cosas.

Sí, definitivamente a ese puzzle le faltaban piezas, ¡¿qué hacía su nemesis ahí?!

— Lo que quiera que hayas hecho... ¿era por ese ladrón? —Agase estaba confundido. Kaitou Kid era famosillo entre niños y ricachones extravagantes pero no para Shinichi, él nunca se habría tomado tantas molestias por un "ladronzuelo de pacotilla"... ¿o sí?— ¿Querías atraparle?

En otra ocasión, la respuesta a esa pregunta habría sido sí, por supuesto que sí, siempre sí. En su lista de dos grandes cosas que hacer era desentrañar los misterios de ese tipo que se las daba de villano pero al final siempre acababa demostrando ser un buen sujeto (aunque de manos bastante largas, en más de un sentido)... y que siempre le dejaba en ridículo, dicho sea de paso. ¡PERO ES QUE AHORA MISMO KAITOU KID SOBRABA! Las cosas no deberían darse así, ¡para nada! Y, sin embargo, si no fuera por el chico del monóculo, ahora estaría muerto por la pérdida de sangre. _How ironic._

— Todo era necesario —acabó asegurando el Sherlock Holmes del siglo XXI, de nuevo medio abstraído en sus cavilaciones.

— ¡¿Necesario para qué?! ¡¿Matarte?! —el profesor oficialmente había perdido los nervios, tomó a Shinichi de los brazos y gracias a los puntos que recientemente le habían puesto, el chico se libró de ser zarandeado.

Los ojos del hombre estaban llenos de cabreo... pero el sentimiento pronto se volvió líquido y comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Shinichi. Sin saber muy bien que hacer en esa posición tan incómoda para él, Shinichi le dio al hombre unas palmaditas mecánicas en la espalda.

— Nos tenías... —hipó— estaba tan preocupado. Temí perderte.

"Ya has perdido a alguien más —no pudo evitar pensar el joven—. Y lo más triste es que solo yo la recuerdo".

— Te debo una explicación —le recordó el detective, deseando que ese momento terminase de una vez.

Agase se separó de él como si eso nunca hubiera pasado. Le miró de forma penetrante.

— Eso no lo dudes ni por un momento —le aseguró, fingiendo un tono autoritario que Shinichi sabía bien Agase nunca podría poner ni en un millón de años—. Y tienes suerte de estar convaleciente, ¡si no ibas a ver la bronca que te caía...!

"Todo lo vale" —pensó el chico, con una media sonrisa.

Entonces, la puerta principal de la enfermería se abrió, dejando paso al Inspector Megure que entraba a partir de la espesura de la noche, quebrada por un sonido conocido que hizo que el rostro de Shinichi se agriara.

La sirena de una ambulancia.

— Profesor, la ambulancia ya ha... —al hombre vestido de marron le brillaron los ojos tanto como si estuviera viendo un ángel— ¡Kudo, dichosos los ojos, estás consciente!

— Haga que den medía vuelta —fue la respuesta medio estrangulada que recibió del joven—. No necesito una ambulancia.

¡Bajo ningún concepto debía pisar un hospital! ¡¿Acaso estaban locos?!

— Chico, acabas de recibir nada menos que veinte puntos de sutura y has perdido sangre, por supuesto que necesitas una ambulancia.

— ¡No, maldita sea! —gritó el chico, ¡¿es qué querían morir, acaso?! Tambaleándose saltó de la camilla y se tendió el píe. Agase, tras salir de la impresión, quiso hacerle de bastón, pero Shinichi lo apartó de un empeñon. Ahora menos que nunca debía verse necesitado. Observó al Inspector Megure con una fiereza y una determinación que eran perfectamente palpables a pesar de su mareo. No tenía ni puñetera idea de que hacía el hombre allí pero está era una oportunidad tan buena como cualquier otra. No creían a Conan, iban a creer a Shinichi— Creera que estoy delirando por culpa del golpe, si no, esto le alarmara mucho. Es normal y también necesario, la cautela es la mayor virtud. Pero ahora más que nunca le pido, os pido que confiéis en mi: El detalle de que estoy vivo no puede salir de aquí o tendremos grandes problemas.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?! Quería fingir su muerte, ¿por qué, para qué?

Los enfermeros de la ambulancia se acercaban a la entrada de la enfermería con camillas. Shinichi le suplicó a Megure piedad con los ojos, se veía tan miserable, todos a los que amaba pendían de un hilo.

— Por favor... ¿cuándo le he fallado?

En un acto reflejo, Megure trabó la puerta con su corpulento cuerpo, impidiendo a los de fuera entrar. El corazón de Shinichi se llenó en agradecimiento. Las quejas por supuesto no tardaron en llegar.

— No tienes mucho tiempo, Kudo, así que explicate ahora.

No tendría que ser así, no tendría que ser así, ¡no tendría que ser así!

Por un momento le falló la poca estabilidad que tenía y tuvo que sentarse en la camilla. La cabeza le palpitaba, incluso todavía siendo Shinichi todo le estaba quedando demasiado grande, tenía la sensación de que había jugado con fuego y ahora estaba quemado hasta los huesos.

— Shinichi... —susurró Agase, enchido de preocupación—, ¿en qué demonios te has metido?

Buena pregunta, realmente, muy buena pregunta.

— Profesor, mi chaqueta, necesito..., mi chaqueta.

El hombre de mayor edad de los tres tembló de nervios al hacerlo, pero tomó la chaqueta del chico que había sido apartada en una silla y se la lanzó en el aire. Shinichi comenzó a rebuscar en los bolsillos, el soporte humano que era Megure contra la puerta estaba comenzando a ceder.

— Rápido chico...

Finalmente, logró sacar el APTX 4869 a relucir a los ojos de los hombres.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Agase alterado, parecía una pastilla cualquiera, pero algo le decía que en realidad estaba observando algo mucho más grande.

— Un milagro, o una condenación —susurró Shinichi para sí. De haber tenido tiempo para pensar mejor, se habría reído porque eso que acababa de decir sonaba tan Haibara... Clavó su mirada azul en el profesor y después en Megure— No vais a creer a vuestros ojos, pero no os habéis muerto ni vais a ver dragones verdes por esto... —espera— ¡Ah! A partir de ahora me llamo Conan Edogawa, no olvidéis ese nombre, por lo que más queráis.

¡¿QUÉ?!

Entonces, antes de que Agase pudiese detenerle, Shinichi se tragó el APTX, sin agua, sin nada. No tardó en caer al suelo, retorciéndose en convulsiones y gritos agónicos que no podía frenar.

— ¡SHINICHI!

— ¡KUDO!

Ambos hombres fueron al lado del joven y, aunque ya no era necesario, los policías y enfermeros echaron la puerta abajo, todavía más alertados por los momentáneos gritos del joven que llegaban hasta el cielo y helaban la sangre. Era como si lo estuvieran matando.

— Shinichi, Shinichi, Shini... —entonces, aire contenido en los pulmones.

Inventor e inspector se miraron durante un segundo, queriendo comprobar en los ojos del otro hombre que el hecho de haber visto los brazos, las piernas, todo el cuerpo de Shinichi, encogerse hasta solo ver entre ellos a un niño idéntico al joven, inconsciente y dentro de una ropa que ahora le quedaba exageradamente grande, acababa de pasar de verdad y no se lo habían imaginado.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, los enfermeros de la ambulancia cargaron rápidamente al niño con vendas en la cabeza a la camilla con una rapidez inusitada, dejando a los dos adultos atrás y a los otros policías y a las enfermeras del parque, que estaban seguras de haber atendido a un adolescente y no a un niño, demasiado extrañados.

Agase fue el primero de los dos en hablar y lo que dijo fue pura sabiduría, bastante acertada.

— Santa madre... ciencia.

* * *

De haber sido anatómicamente posible, la barbilla de Kaito estaría ahora tocando el suelo... Aunque claro, después de ver lo que acababa de ver, ya no estaba seguro de que era anatómicamente posible y que no.

Después de dejar al inconsciente Shinichi en buenas manos, regresó a donde había dejado el bastón y, contra sus planes iniciales, lo había devuelto en ese mismo momento con la consiguiente nota: "Que decepcionante, no era lo que me esperaba. Lo devuelvo, no quiero esta baratija para nada", acompañada por un As de Picas firmado en la parte trasera. En resumen, Kaitou Kid había vuelto a tomarle el pelo al Inspector Nakamori, sin despeinarse. Regresó a la sala de cine justo antes de los créditos y salió con Aoko, esta no se dio ni cuenta, o al menos eso esperaba. Con cualquier escusa se había deshecho de ella, quien había regresado a su casa con su padre al lado, de nuevo sufriendo el amargor de perder contra ese crió. Por último él solito había vuelto al Parque con su camuflaje, para saber que tal estaba su primo (para cotillear no, por supuesto) y mirando por la ventana de la enfermería, se había topado con tamaña escena. Eso... Eso... ¡ni que hubiera encogido al lavarlo! ¿Era magia? ¿Cómo la que hace Akako? ¡Tenía que serlo! ¡¿Y aun así cómo...?!

Era oficial: Kaitou Kid se había quedado planchado.


	13. Chapter 13

**— VARIOS PASOS POR DELANTE —**

 ** _13_**

* * *

 _Era oficial: Kaitou Kid se había quedado planchado._

— ¿Te aburres? —Vermouth le preguntó después de apurar su vaso de sherry.

La joven de cabello caoba simplemente asintió, dócil, el sonrojo en las mejillas de la que tenía su cabellera rubia oculta bajo una peluca de corto cabello castaño, que la hacía lucir como si fuera familia de la más joven, le indicaba que esta ya se había pasado de copas, y no quería enfadar a una mujer borracha que va armada. Porque en manos de Vermouth, hasta una baratija de collar hecho de oro de los tontos que solían lucir las adolescentes, era un arma que daba respeto.

— Las discotecas distan mucho de mi zona de confort —comentó lo obvio, mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Desde luego sus irises claros no estaban acostumbrados a estar expuestos a las luces de esos garitos por tanto tiempo, y los destellos que causaban cuando chocaban con el brillo de la ropa corta que había sido regalo de Vermouth no ayudaban mucho.

— ¿Estás triste por ese chico detective?

— No —contestó Shiho, haciendose sonar convincente. Paró a un camarero un momento para no tener que mirar a Vermouth por unos segundos, le pidió una soda teniendo que elevar la voz, para que el hombre pudiera escucharla por encima de la música (aunque tenía la sensación de que el tipo se estaba quedando con una buena vista de su busto. Nada a lo que no estuviera ya acostumbrada) y solo después de que el trabajador asintiera y se perdiera de vista para traer la soda, volvió de nuevo su vista acuamarina a la de Vermouth, encogiéndose de hombros—. La gente tiene que morir, tarde o temprano.

— ¡Brindo por eso! —exclamó Vermouth, tomando la botella de su licor favorito y volviendo a llenar su vaso, hizo "chin chin" con una persona imaginaria y se lo tragó todo de golpe— Si las personas no muriesen, yo ya tendría a varios ex aliados tocándome las narices todo el puñetero tiempo. Te lo digo yo. ¡Ahh~~ que bien se siente ser una persona corriente de vez en cuando!

Shiho no quería saber como sería vivir teniendo que cambiar tu identidad una y otra y otra vez.

— Y..., ¿qué haces cuándo no eres, ya sabes... _tú_? —cuando se dio cuenta de su atrevimiento, ya era demasiado tarde como para retirar la pregunta, así que continuó, tratando de endulzar el hecho de que le acaba de preguntar a una asesina profesional por su verdadera identidad— ¿Nadie cree qué seas corriente? Eso es lo que quería decir.

En ese momento la canción terminó para dar paso a otra que retumbaba en los oídos tanto como la anterior.

La reina del disfraz, contrario a todo pronóstico, rió.

— Puede que algún día lo descubras _cherry girl_ , pero el misterio lo hace divertido, ¿no es así, _prima_? —a Shiho no se le pasó por alto que la reina del disfraz había gritado la palabra "prima" por encima de la música revienta oídos. Y eso la asustó. Una palabra clave. Había otro Hombre de Negro en el lugar. Pero entonces, ¿por qué demonios no sentía su presencia? Vermouth le guiñó un ojo— _A secret makes a woman, woman._ Nunca olvides este valioso consejo. Son muy pocos los hombres que caen rendidos a los pies de una mujer predecible. Y ninguno vale la pena.

"Yo no quiero ningún hombre a mis pies" —pensó Shiho, furibunda, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

Y justo en ese momento, como si se tratara de un mal chiste, el mismo camarero de antes regresó con la soda, se la tendió a la de cabello caoba con una sonrisa y cuando esta tomó la botella y el vaso de las manos del hombre..., no, ahora que lo miraba bien, del chico, era un chico de más o menos su edad, este aprovechó para acariciarle las yemas de los dedos poco menos de un segundo. Shiho no tuvo que esperar mucho para saber el porque de ese gesto: el joven camarero había pegado una nota en la botella de soda con su número de teléfono y un "llámame, preciosa".

Hizo la botella a un lado, sin siquiera abrirla, ese intento de flirteo le había quitado la sed. Sabía que era linda, pero nunca disfrutó ese hecho, atraer las miradas de los varones siempre fue un gran problema, sobretodo cuando uno de esos varones era Gin.

— Vaya —rió la mujer con un sonido pastoso de borracha—, hablando de hombres a tus píes.

— No es gracioso —musitó Shiho, sin saber muy bien porque.

La mujer parpadeó.

— ¿Cómo, ya te diste cuenta de la broma? —preguntó, sorprendiendo a Shiho. Vermouth volteó a mirar al camarero y le habló— Que rápido nos descubrió.

Entonces la joven comprendió y miró al chico de rasgos occidentales, cabellera rubia y piel tostada al sol fijamente, quien le dedicó una mirada que parecía decirle "Sí, eso es. Sé quien eres y lo que hiciste, yo también soy uno de ellos".

— No esperaba menos de la favorita de Gin —comentó y luego observó a la científica, expectante—. _Don't you remember me, Sherry?_ (¿No me recuerdas, Sherry?)

Su inglés deslumbraba por su perfecto acento americano, no así su japones, rebelando su verdadera nacionalidad.

— _No..._ —con mucho esfuerzo ella recobró la voz—, _sorry..., but it's like i've never seen your face before._ (No... lo siento..., pero es como si nunca te hubiese visto la cara antes.)

¡Lo había tenido tan cerca! ¡Inclusó le había hablado y rozado sus manos! ¿Cómo es posible qué no hubiera captado su aroma? Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, cuando despertó tampoco había notado la presencia de Vermouth hasta que ella le había hablado. ¿Qué le había pasado a su don de detectar a los miembros de la organización a distancia gracias a su olfato? De repente se sentía indefensa, tembló.

El joven Hombre de Negro torció la boca en un gesto que hizo a Shiho abrir los ojos como platos. Se parecía...

— _My mom..._ (Mi madre...) —susurró y tanto Vermouth como él solo pudieron escucharlo porque la canción terminó.

Debido a eso el joven sonrió a pensas de manera no muy amistosa.

— _Well, that disappoints me, but at least you've noticed the resemblance between us. Your mom. My aunt._ (Bueno, eso me decepciona, pero al menos te has dado cuenta del parecido entre nosotros. Tu madre. Mi tía.)

Con esa bomba soltada, el joven volvió a su falso puesto de camarero, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero luego giró la mirada de nuevo hacía ella, tenía sus mismos ojos acuamarina, o al menos eso es lo que parecía gracias a las luces del local.

— Quédate con mi número, puede que alguna vez necesites mi ayuda —y no volvió a dirigirle la mirada.

Shiho observó su nuca con la boca ligeramente abierta, parada en una expresión de alarma que no era capaz de disimular.

— Él es...

— _Nuestro_ primo —confirmó la reina del disfraz la verdad a medías, divertida por la situación de fingir ser prima de Sherry—, la criminalidad se lleva en la sangre de _nuestra_ familia como una especie de herencia. Puedes llamarle Bourbon, un tipo genial a la hora de descubrir trapos sucios, tal vez puede que solo un poco egocéntrico, pero sabe lo que hace, cada vez que le enviamos contra los enemigos nunca nos decepciona... ¡Hey tú, otra botella de sherry por aquí!

Después de que Vermouth intimidase con ese grito a una pobre camarera de corto uniforme, quien presta le abrió una botella del licor en la barra, por la cuenta que le traía, la asesina profesional miró a su acompañante con repentina ternura.

— ¿Alguna vez te dije que el sherry es mi licor favorito y por eso te dimos ese nombre en clave? ¡Porque eres mi favorita~~!

La joven de cabello caoba asintió, fingiéndose impasible y aguantándo a la "ya muy demasiado contenta" mujer.

— Sí, me lo dijiste unas cuantas veces —contestó, ya haciéndose a la idea de que tendría que dejarla dormir a pierna suelta en su casa después, posiblemente con ese tal Bourbon siguiéndole los pasos en vez de ella.

Lo apostaba todo a que era por la presencia del joven que Vermouth se había permitido beber, porque él le tomaría el relevo sin dudarlo.

— ¡BRINDEMOS POR TI Y TUS LOGROS! —y donde Shiho elevó un vaso de soda, la rubia de peluca castaña le hizo "chin chin" con la botella de sherry abierta.

Menudo logro estar ahí aguantando eso...

Vermouth, borracha como estaba, se animó a salir a la pista y bailar como una poseída, mientras que Shiho se quedó mirando al número de teléfono en la botella.

 _Llámame, tal vez necesites mi ayuda._

 _Sabe lo que hace, nunca nos decepciona._

Desconocía a su familia. A excepción de los nombres de sus padres, sus caras en fotos y de su hermana Akemi, el resto de su pasado y sus raíces estaban en blanco. Él podría ser realmente su primo, o podría ser una treta. Al igual que ahora mismo era seguro que Esa Persona ya estaba maquinando su muerte...

No se permitió pensar, despegó la nota y la guardó en el único pequeño bolsillo que tenían sus vergonzosas ropas. No tenía nada que perder.

* * *

— ¡Cuidado Kudo, va armado! —se despertó de madrugada un joven detective de Osaka en ese momento, sudando por su pesadilla tan vivida.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama, seguro, Heiji golpeó las mantas con su puño, de pura rabia.

"Mierda —pensó, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente—. Otra vez".

La noche anterior había sido totalmente extraña para él. Había soñado que conocía a Shinichi Kudo, el mejor detective adolescente de la región de Kanto, y habría sido un sueño normal, si no fuera porque en el Kudo había quedado reducido al tamaño de un niño y él era uno de los pocos que sabía eso. Raro, ¿verdad? Pues aparte de que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, ese sueño había sido _muy largo y con muchos detalles._

Cierto era que los sueños no se rigen por ningún tiempo, pero al despertar Heiji se había sentido totalmente desorientado, le faltaba algo a su vida, como si hubiera caído en otra realidad muy parecida a la suya, pero no idéntica, y con la gran certeza de que tenía un trabajo pendiente en Tokyo, al lado del detective de Kanto. Trabajar juntos...

Lo dejó pasar durante un día porque creía que estaba exagerando, ¡solo fue un sueño! Pero algo seguía sin cuadrarle, inclusó Kazuha le preguntó (bueno, más bien se quejó) que demonios era lo traía tan pensativo todo el tiempo.

Y ahora soñaba de nuevo lo mismo.

Decidido, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas, ya no podía dormir, mañana tomaría el primer tren en dirección a Tokyo. Se presentaría ante Kudo, aunque en realidad no tuviera una buena razón para ello.

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA de posibles Spoilers en las notas finales (?) Solo por si acaso.**

 **¡Tenía que emborrachar a Vermouth! ¡En serio, tenía que hacerlo! Veréis, ya que AL FIN aquí en España se comercializa el manga de Detective Conan en la versión de tomos gruesos YA ERA HORA, yo estoy ahorrando como una bendita y haciendo la colección poco a poco (aunque no voy a negar que disfruto como una enana ¡estoy haciendo aun más rico a Aoyama-sensei a costa de mi paga y soy feliz! x) ) y ya llegué al tomo 17 en el que Conan y Heiji convencen a Vermouth, por supuesto disfrazada de Jodie, de que se emborrache para reconstruir el escenario de un crimen. ¡Fue demasiado hilarante verla borracha perdida con solo media botella de sherry en el cuerpo! XD Tenía que ponerlo en el fic porque ame esa escena y quise repetirla a mi manera X). Además, al igual que en el manga, cada vez que alguien hablaba en inglés puse la traducción entre paréntesis, por si alguien no entendía ni papa de la conversación que tuvieron Shiho y Bourbon.**

 **Por ahí ronda el Headcanon de que él esta emparentado con los Miyano y pos me dije, why not?, hagamoslo real en este fic. Además, tanto él como Kir son personajes que me encantan. Hay que tener muchas pelotas para ser un agente infiltrado en la Orga, más sabiendo que tu compañero, en el caso de él o tu familiar, en el caso de ella, están muertos por esa misma razón. Por desgracia, como son personajes relacionados con los hombres de negro no salen mucho ni en los fics ni en el propio anime, así que les suelo dejar de lado, pero cuando aparecen... joi, joi, joiiii.**

 **Por supuesto aquí Bourbon apareció maquillado para hacer parecer sus rasgos los de un occidental y en cuanto a su acento... pienso que al igual que Vermouth él también es capaz de modularlo a su antojo y que parezca real, ¡está hecho un actoraco nuestro rubio de piel caramelo! xD**

 **Y hablando de sexy boys de piel de caramelo, ¿pensabais que con todo lo qué se esta montando iba a dejar a Heiji sin salir todo forever alone? ¡Pues os equivocasteis, que ya llegó aquí el mejor detective de Kansai! ¡Menudo reparto! Jajaja**


	14. Chapter 14

**— VARIOS PASOS POR DELANTE —**

 ** _14_**

* * *

 _Decidido, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas, ya no podía dormir, mañana tomaría el primer tren en dirección a Tokyo. Se presentaría ante Kudo, aunque en realidad no tuviera una buena razón para ello._

— Ya estoy en casa... —murmuró Ran, por fuerza de la costumbre, para sentirse idiota momentos después— ¿A quién le hablo, si no hay nadie?

Suspiró dejando un camino de luces encendidas hasta su habitación, se sentó en su cama y no perdió un segundo más. Se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar todas las las lágrimas que no se había permitido soltar delante de nadie.

Aquél si que había sido un día asqueroso.

Primero, Shinichi comenzaba a actuar extraño _justamente_ el día en que ella tenía pensado confesarle al fin lo que sentía. Lo tenía marcado en rojo en el calendario desde hace meses. Por si no fuera poco, había sido rechazada, enviada a la friendzone en uno de los lugares más hermosos del mundo. Le habría dolido menos si al menos Shinichi hubiera tenido la decencia de hacerse el sorprendido y tal vez un "necesito tiempo para pensarlo" en lugar de ser tan directo... No, estaba siendo injusta con él. Shinichi le había sido sincero y no la había dejado con las dudas.

No podía ser, había sido una chica tonta soñando en grande. Muchas fans del mundo lo darían todo por estar en su posición de mejor amiga del joven detective y sin embargo, no era suficiente...

Sea como fuere, debía comenzar a olvidarse de él de esa manera o le iría muy mal. Si algo sabía es que con Shinichi no valía la pena insistir. Cuando tomaba una decisión la tomaba y no había nadie que pudiera sacársela de la cabeza.

Agradeció el hecho de haber tenido que salir corriendo hasta la estación de policía donde sabía que trabajaba Megure, eso la había ayudado a distraerse momentáneamente. Pero no tuvo más remedio que negarse y despedirse del hombre cuándo este le había preguntado si se iba a quedar por los alrededores, no creía poder soportar volver nunca más al parque de atracciones donde le rompierón el corazón. Y cuando al fin había llegado a la entrada de su casa anocheciendo se topó con la sorpresa de que a su padre le habían contratado para resolver un caso y ella no había podido evitar acompañarle. Estaba preocupada por él, su padre nunca había sido un buen detective por muchos aires que quisiera darse.

En la mansión de la familia Tani habían sido lo suficiente amables para ofrecerle una cena y ella se habría negado, si no fuera porque su padre no lo rechazo. Pero ese día no había estado el horno para bollos y sin duda no pudo disfrutar de su estancia en ese lugar tan lujoso y mucho menos de esa comida tan cara, sabiendo que la hija del Sr. Tani, una pobre pequeña de tan solo 10 años, había sido secuestrada, el estómago se le había cerrado con la preocupación e hizo sus mayores esfuerzos para comerse todo de los platos que le pusieron delante de las narices porque no quería quedar como una desconsoderada. Solo Kami-sama sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando esa pobre pequeña en esos mismos instantes...

De repente enfadada consigo misma, Ran se limpió los ojos con la manga de la chaqueta que todavía no se había quitado.

"No tengo derecho a llorar —se reprendió—. Esa pobre niña lo está pasando peor que yo. No tengo derecho a llorar"

Pasaban las horas y Kogoro no lograba ninguna información valiosa más allá de la que da cualquier secuestradoro que busca remuneración a cambio de la vuelta de la niña a su casa de una pieza.

Al final se había hecho tarde y su padre había pedido un taxi para ella.

"No regresare a casa hasta que resuelva esto —le había dicho, con el ceño fruncido y la cara muy seria. Se tomaba esa situación muy en serio—. Trata de descansar, te ves horrible"

Sorprendida por la última frase de su padre, la pobre solo pudo acertar a gritarle buena suerte desde la ventanilla abierta del taxi que la había dejado de nuevo en su hogar.

— Si Shinichi hubiera estado allí, seguro que ya había encontrado a Akiko —susurró, muy segura de ello, mirando fijamente el cielo oscuro tras la ventana de su cuarto.

Pero su amigo ahora mismo estaría subido a un avión en dirección a Estados Unidos y Akiko Tani, por su parte, ya podía rezar todo lo que supiera, porque estando Kogoro Mouri al cargo de la investigación, ya se olía que la cosa no iba a salir bien.

Solo tenía 10 años...

No vio el móvil en todo el día, pero en ese momento lo sacó del bolsillo al notar una vibración.

— ¡Oh, Kami-sama!

Sonoko la había estado llamando. Su bandeja tenía registradas nada menos que quince llamadas pérdidas a diferentes horas. Más de cincuenta mensajes les hacían compañía.

Oh, vaya...

Separó el aparato a una distancia prudencial de su oído, presintiendo el griterío con el que le iba a agasajar su mejor amiga y pulsó a devolver llamada. Apenas pasaba un segundo...

— ¡YA ERA HORA! —gritó la hija menor de la importante familia Suzuki con todas sus fuerzas desde el otro lado de la línea, demostrándole a su amiga lo muy enfadada que estaba— ¡¿SABES LO PREOCUPADA QUE ME TENÍAS, MOURI?!

La llamaba por su apellido... pues si que la había hecho buena.

— Sonoko, es la una de la mañana.

— ¡¿Y qué?!

A veces se sorprendía de lo caprichosa que sonaba la voz de Sonoko... Bueno, ese era el precio a pagar por el hecho de que, casualmente, tus dos mejores amigos pertenecieran a familias multimillonarias.

Estar relacinada con los hijos de los Kudo y los Suzuki no era tan glamuroso como uno pudiera pensar.

— No son horas de estar gritando...

Desde la otra línea escuchó el ruido de una respiración entrecortada, seguramente la de Sonoko, quien trataba de calmarse.

— Bueno, voy a suponer que no me contestabas porque Don aprendiz a Sherlock Holmes te tenía _ocupada_ —a Ran no le gustó nada la forma melosa en la que su amiga dijo la última palabra. Se estremeció, ella estaba en lo absoluto equivocada—. Hoy te ibas a declarar, ¿verdad? ¡Cuentame, cuentame!

— Sonoko, no tengo...

— Dime, ¿qué tal la cara de idiota que siempre pone cuando hay que hablar de sentimientos? ¡Seguro que esta vez fue épica!

— Sonoko...

— ¿Y después? ¿Habreis usado condón, verdad?

La cara de Ran se puso roja como la grana y la ocultó de forma vergonzosa bajo un pliegue de su chaqueta, aunque sabía perfectamente que nadie podía verla.

— Me rechazó, Sonoko —su voz sonó más derrotada de que quería aparentar.

Al otro lado de la línea se instaló un silencio sepulcral durante unos segundos.

— É-él ¿hizó qué?

— Me rechazó —volvió a repetir, con voz más sería—. Ni tan siquiera tuve que decirle que le quiero... que le amo... él ya... ya lo sabía —rió sin ganas—. De alguna forma, me ahorró la humillación.

— ¡¿Pero cómo demonios se le ocurre rechazarte?! ¿Acaso es gay?

— Lo dudo mucho.

— Dime al menos que no te hizo daño. Porque como la respuesta sea si... —dejo la amenaza en el aire.

— "Te quiero, Ran, pero no de esa manera, ¿lo entiendes?" —repitío lo mismo que Shinichi le dijo esa misma tarde. El dolor del rechazo le oprimía el pecho.

Pasar pagina no iba a ser fácil para ella.

— Voy a hablar con él ahora mismo. Me va a escuchar, ¡por supuesto que me va a escuchar! —Ran ya podía imaginarse a Sonoko echando humo por la boca.

— No puedes, está en camino a Estados Unidos —el que la chica Suzuki no supiera eso solo era una prueba. Otra más de la triste realidad de que la amistad entre ella y Shinichi no había hecho otra cosa más que malograrse cada vez más con los años.

— ¿Osea qué te dice que nanai e inmediatamente después se escapa al extranjero con el rabo entre las piernas? —preguntó Sonoko retóricamente de forma irónica— ¡PREMIO AL CABRÓN SIN SENTIMIENTOS!

— ¡Eso no es así! —a pesar de todo, a ella le salia de dentro defender al que seguía siendo su amigo— Él ya tenía planeado marcharse desde antes, de ninguna manera contaba con que yo... eso.

— Pues mira, ¿sabes qué te digo, guapa? —se enderezó Sonoko—. Que eres joven, súper linda, educada y agradable como la que más. ¡Y también golpeas como una Diosa, campeona de kárate! —sacó a relucir su más reciente logro— Tienes a tu alcance a cualquier soltero que quieras. ¿Y esa rata con malsana afición a los muertos, solitario y egocéntrico? Morirá solo —lo aseguró con tanta naturalidad y la misma seguridad con la que alguien asegura que dos más dos son cuatro.

Ran se sintió un poco mal, pero aun así no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

— Gracias, Sonoko.

— ¿Quien es la mejor de las mejores amigas, eh?

— Tú.

— No escucho~~

— Tú —repitió la peli castaña más alto, riéndose un tanto, ya tenía los ánimos un poco más levantados.

— ¡Ahí estuviste, preciosa! —asintió la joven de corto cabello y ambas rieron durante unos momentos.

— Escucha —fue Ran quien cortó las risas—. Se suponía que Shinichi tenía que cuidar a un niño primo suyo...

— Pobre niño —comentó Sonoko mordaz y Ran decidió ignorar ese comentario.

— Pero debido al caso que le salió en el extranjero no puede y...

— ¿Y en su defecto tú vas a hacer de niñera para los Kudo, verdad? —la de cabello castaño claro no tenía ni idea de lo acertado de su comentario.

— ¿Querrias acompañarme a buscar al niño mañana?

— ¿Para qué querría verle el careto a un crío emparentado con Don soy mejor que tú en todo?

— Porfa Sonoko... —con todo lo que había pasado, necesitaba ver que alguien estaba a su lado.

— Serás maldita, sabes perfectamente que si me hablas en ese tono... —suspiró— Valeeeee~~~

— ¡Eres la mejor, te veo mañana por la mañana!

— Sí, sí, lo que tú digas...

De fondo se escuchó la voz de una sirvienta que parecía decir "Sonoko-ojousama*, ya debería estar dormida, sus padres se enfadaran..." y a Sonoko contestándole con que no tardaría mucho más.

— Te dejo Ran, que ya van siendo horas. Estaré mañana en tu casa, entonces... —y colgó.

— Hasta mañana... —se despidió la joven Mouri del aire y debido al cansancio que llevaba acumulado, se durmió en ese momento sin poderlo evitar con la ropa de calle aun puesta y las luces encendidas.

* * *

Agasa no paraba de andar de un lado para otro por los pasillos de la sala de espera del Hospital hasta que se cansó y se sentó. Su mirada paseó hasta posarse en la placa del pasillo que indicaba que se encontraba en el ala infantil del lugar. La visión lo incomodaba tanto que mejor poso su mirada en la puerta azul cerrada tras la cual estaba Shinichi... en tamaño bolsillo.

Todavía no terminaba de encajar en su mente todas las piezas. ¿Haibara? ¿Amigos imaginarios? ¿Inventos presumiblemente imposibles tamaño niño promedio de siete años? ¿Ladrón de guante blanco? ¿Brecha en la cabeza? ¡¿Una cápsula que hacía a uno rejuvenecer de forma alarmante?! Sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza. ¿Ahora de repente era el personaje de una película de ciencia ficción, "cariño, he encogido al detective*", o qué?

Todavía recordaba su conversación con un tan perdido como él Inspector Megure:

— _¿Qué fue eso, Agasa?_

— _No lo se, Shinichi llevaba actuando extraño desde esta mañana._

— _¿Cuál es la forma científica para conseguir... eso? —Megure seguía impresionado porque el joven se hubiera transformado ante sus ojos en la copia perfecta del niño que fue hace diez años. Pues no solo había cambiado su tamaño, si no que a la vez sus rasgos se habían dulcificado hasta parecer un niño de verdad._

— _Si la hay, yo no la conozco._

— _¡Pero bueno, hombre! ¿Es qué no es usted científico?_

— _No, señor mio, soy inventor —le corrigió—. Y quien me diera ahora mismo poder inventar una respuesta pausible a esta situación que pudiera tranquilizarme... —que estaba sufriendo un coma y se lo estaba imaginando todo, por ejemplo._

Al final los dos habían decidido que, ante todo, seguirían las pautas de Shinichi. El chico siempre había demostrado tener la razón, por muy extraños que sus métodos parecieran al principio. Sin embargo, la cosa no se quedaría así. No. El chico era el único que conocía las respuestas que buscaban y se las sonsacarían. Nadie más aparte de ellos dos sabían que el niño inconsciente sin identidad al otro lado de esa puerta no era otro que Shinichi Kudo. De hecho, oficialmente ninguno de los dos mencionó al joven detective para nada. Megure abrió una pequeña patrulla de búsqueda para encontrar al maleante que le había hecho eso a un pobre niño inocente. Si de alguna forma estaba relacionado con Kaitou Kid, estarían ante una oportunidad dorada de desenmascarar al ladrón de guante blanco y no la iban a desaprovechar.

La puerta azul se abrió y una doctora que salía de la estancia hizo contacto visual con el inventor, que era el único que se encontraba en ese pasillo.

— ¿Es usted el padre de la criatura? —le preguntó con una sonrisa débil pero amable.

— No... —el profesor negó— Yo soy Hiroshi Agasa, su tutor. ¿Se encuentra mejor?

— La doctora le siguió sonriendo para que se tranquilizase.

— No se preocupe, está fuera de peligro —el hombre se permitió suspirar aliviado—. De hecho le hemos tomado las constantes vitales y está como una rosa. Mañana podremos darle el alta.

El profesor lucía tan feliz como sorprendido y por eso la mujer le miró extraño por unos segundos.

— Me atrevo a decir que usted no tiene hijos propios, ¿no es así? Tranquilo, no tiene porque sorprenderse. A estas edades los niños son de goma, se lo aseguro.

— P-pero, su brecha en la cabeza...

— ¿Qué brecha? —preguntó la doctora, sinceramente perdida.

— ¿Cómo qué...? ¡Se había hecho una herida en la cabeza que necesitaba como mínimo veinte puntos de sutura! —el profesor estaba ya al borde de la histeria.

¡Él lo había visto! ¿Era ese el día de darle evasivas, acaso?

Pero la doctora volvió a sonreír tratando de insuflarle tranquilidad al hombre delante de ella.

— Los nervios pueden jugarnos malas pasadas a veces, caballero. No se preocupe. Presumiblemente Conan sufrió una repentina bajada de tensión —Agasa no sabía muy bien como reaccionar ante ese nombre. "A partir de ahora me llamo Conan Edogawa" había dicho Shinichi antes de tomarse ese maldito... lo que fuera—. Ahora se ha recuperado, pero es extraño bajar a esos niveles tan críticos de la nada y de repente volver a tener una tensión normal. Algo tuvo que ocurrirle para que un niño tan pequeño se desmayase de esa manera. Algún cambio repentino o desagradable en su vida que no ha podido soportar correctamente. Dijo que usted es su tutor, este espisodio puede estar relacionado con sus padres biológicos si los ha perdido recientemente... —algo en la cara de Agasa le indicó a la mujer que no era ese el caso— ¿Ha estado alimentándose correctamente?

— ... No —mintió Agasa para salir del apuro, porque la verdad es que no estaba entendiendo nada—. La verdad es que es un niño muy difícil con las comidas.

La doctora asintió con la cabeza ante esa información.

— Debe corregir eso inmediatamente. Mañana después de que le demos a Conan el alta, pase por recepción y pida cita con el pediatra. Buscará una solución más duradera para el estado del niño.

El profesor solo fue capaz de asentir. Entonces la doctora se hizo a un lado en la puerta y lo invitó a pasar.

— ¿Le gustaría quedarse? —preguntó— Aquí nos quedamos más tranquilos si un familiar de los niños se queda con ellos durante las noches. Así duermen mejor, ya sabe, a los pobres les suele dar pánico pasar la noche solos en un hospital. Además, Conan insiste en que quiere verle.

— Por supuesto —aseguró el profesor mientras entraba mesándose un lado de su bigote blanco. Adentro le esperaba Shinichi, o más bien Conan, sentado en la cama blanca de la estancia, ya sin ninguna venda en la cabeza, pero si que le administraban suero a través de un catéter. En el archivo que los doctores tienen con la información de cada paciente en las camas, alguíen había escrito con permanente "Conan Edogawa. 7 años". Estaba claro que le habían preguntado su nombre y su edad a Shinichi poco después de que despertase. Se encontraba mirando al profesor atentamente con sus grandes ojos azules, analizando cualquier gesto de su parte, por pequeño que fuera, mientras Agase le lanzó una mirada de que quería las respuestas que le debía en ese mismo momento—. Todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Conan tuvo la decencia de verse arrepentido, antes de desviar su cara hasta la doctora que le había saludado con un jovial "Hola, pequeño campeón. Has sido muy valiente, ¿sabías?" poco después de que hubiera recuperado la conciencia.

Y tanto que había sido valiente. Esa mujer no se hacía una idea.

Y más valiente que tendría que ser.

* * *

 **Primer *:** **Awwwweeee, OMG, ¡muchisimas gracias, Melania, por buscar el término correcto en femenino! *0***

 **Muchas veces odio no poder enviaros un mensaje privado a los ghest, pero aun así, *te envío muchos abrazos, huges, huges, huges!***

 **Segundo *: Este pequeño "chiste" es una parodia de la conocida (al menos en mi país) saga de películas "Cariño, he encogido a los niños" xD**


End file.
